


Dancer

by yourstinkyfriend



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys in Skirts, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pole Dancing, Teasing, a bit of changjin, a lot of changbin getting blue-balled, changbin is rich, changbin's kinda desperate ngl, chris owns the club, danceline are strippers, fancy strip club AU, rich!changbin, slight minsung anyone?, so is jisung, stripper!felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstinkyfriend/pseuds/yourstinkyfriend
Summary: “I didn’t know you liked these kinds of places", Changbin said.Jisung chuckled. “I don’t usually but this one sort of got me hooked."***LimerencenounThe state of being obsessively infatuated with someone, usually accompanied by delusions of or a desire for an intense romantic relationship with that person.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 50
Kudos: 183





	1. The Second Circle

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! this has been sitting in my drafts for like a year but i've been too scared to publish it. since this is also the first thing that might be read by more people than just my girlfriend, feedback would be cool, thanks buddies :-)  
> (p.s i promise the story is better than this note lol)  
> Updating whenever i have time to finish a chapter

Changbin glanced up at the neon signs on top of doors, the corner of his mouth twitching down. His jacket wasn’t enough to heat him on the winter night. Even without snow, the wind was icy and he bit his tongue so as to not lash out at Jisung, again, for dragging him out and not taking a cab all the way. Jisung was trotting next to him, dressed almost identical with just a suit jacket and a thin button up, but he was probably speaking too much to feel the cold. 

“You’ll thank me later”, Jisung exclaimed, punctuating his words with a smack on Changbin’s shoulder. “It’s been what, a decade since you went out.”

Changbin scoffed. His company had faced some serious issues, which could not be solved by getting drunk. “I came with you to that birthday party, didn’t I?”

“That was months ago. Seriously, Binnie, you need to take a break sometimes.” Jisung shot him a dashing smile but Changbin only scowled back.

“Don’t call me that”, Changbin snapped and would’ve continued if not for Jisung taking a sharp turn to the left, almost leaving Changbin walking alone if he had not noticed. 

He followed, steps slowing down the slightest as Jisung walked up to a door that stood between two tall buildings with bustling bars and apartments in them. The door was set in an indent in the wall, which rose only halfway as high as the other buildings around. A bouncer, who stood almost as big as the door itself, looked down at them with a cold expression.

“Identification”, the bouncer gruffed.

Changbin looked at Jisung from the corner of his eye as he dug out his wallet and handed his driver’s license at the same time Jisung showed his own. After taking a look, the bouncer grabbed a notebook that had been attached to his belt and flipped through the pages. Changbin awkwardly lowered his card and tucked it back into his wallet. Jisung stood next to him, hands in his pants’ pockets and his mouth quirked into a small smile. 

Without any words, the bouncer nodded and snapped the notebook shut. He pushed the door open with one hand and nodded towards it.

As always, Jisung walked in first with light steps and his smile grew into a grin he flashed to the bouncer. Changbin went after him with a polite thank you he wasn’t sure the bouncer actually heard.

The noise of the traffic cut off with the whomp of the door swinging shut and was replaced by quiet music. The inside wasn’t much warmer but at least Changbin wasn’t close to shivering. He shouldn’t have agreed. Where was Jisung even taking him? This wasn’t any of his usual places. Changbin had learnt to know those like the back of his hand over the years spent having to find Jisung’s drunk ass from whatever corner he had stuffed himself in.

This place was different though. The sign above read _The Limerence_ , and no other usual indication of ‘bar’ or ‘club’. The hallway they had been let in was narrow and the walls were covered with a deep red, patterned wallpaper. It reminded Changbin of old houses he had seen in some western movies. Small lamps on the walls provided enough light to see, but the aura was a lot darker than what Changbin had become to associate with Jisung’s favourite clubs. They were usually stuffed full of flashing lights and sweaty people grinding against each other.

“Where the hell are we?” Changbin asked, now quieter like he was afraid someone might hear.

“You’ll see. Don’t worry though, it’s fancy”, Jisung replied mysteriously. 

They rounded a corner and Changbin was almost startled by seeing another human being. A woman with a black top and her hair tied into a tight bun was standing behind a desk with three clothes racks full of what seemed to be jackets.

“Good evening, sirs”, she spoke with a wide smile and bowed politely. Jisung and Changbin returned the bow. 

“We have two golds reserved”, Jisung said as he leaned his elbow on the counter that divided them from the woman.

“Could I have your names?” The woman pressed on a screen, which lit up and illuminated her face with its white light. Even to Changbin it was too bright in the dimly lit room, he couldn’t imagine how sore the woman’s eyes must be if she had to keep looking at it.

“Han Jisung and Seo Changbin.” While Jisung chatted with the lady, Changbin took his chance to look around himself. Next to the counter was another door and the music was playing louder, clearly from whatever was behind the door. There was a sign for no smoking and a warning that the place had enforced security for staff, whatever that meant.

The woman took out two gold coloured cards and swiped them through a card reader between tapping on the screen. She placed them on the counter along with a folded brochure. “Our establishment is very careful with our rules, so I suggest you look them through first. They’re listed on the back and the menu is on the second page. May I take your jackets?”

Jisung shrugged off his and Changbin followed his lead. Maybe one day he should be the one to drag Jisung around doing whatever he wanted instead of acting like a sheep. They handed the jackets over the counter and took the cards and the brochures. Changbin didn’t get a chance to look at it as the woman swooped back after putting the jackets away. She held out two plaques with numbers on them.

“If it is to your interest, the shows on The Second Circle begin in half an hour. Enjoy your night, sirs. We hope to provide you with all you desire”, she said and bowed as Changbin and Jisung took the plaques. 

“Oh, I’m sure you will. Thank you”, Jisung, ever the flirt, said with a confident grin. Changbin didn’t realise to say anything as he looked over the card and brochure while Jisung pulled him along by the crook of his elbow.

 _The Limerence._ The top of the first page said and below it was a picture of two silhouettes of people against a deep red background, just like the walls of the hallway. He flipped the paper over to reveal the back just as Jisung opened the door and the music must’ve tripled in volume.

Changbin looked up as to not walk into anything as Jisung let him go. He froze and even the door closing behind him didn’t snap him out of it. They had entered an open lounge with couches and chairs dribbled around, surrounding three stages with poles on them. The music was sensual and there were lights moving around the place slowly, illuminating the lounge and the people in it. Behind the stages and seating was a bar with a wall of alcohol illuminated by red and purple lights. The counter curved at the edges, creating a circular look to the bar.

What caught Changbin’s attention the most were the people there, and it wasn’t the customers in expensive clothes sitting around the stages or the bar. The stages were in use by men and women with sheer white tops and bottoms that showed off more than they covered. When the moving lights slid over them, Changbin could see their skins shimmer like they had been covered with fine glitter.

Changbin grabbed Jisung’s arm before he could escape and yanked him back. Jisung complained but Changbin beat him to talking, his voice coming out as a hiss: “You brought me to a strip club?!”

“Hey, hey, chill. This is why I didn’t tell you”, Jisung replied and his charming grin had changed into a frown. “I knew you’d just whine about it.”

“Then why did you bring me?” Changbin asked as his gaze flickered to a man who walked past them, the sheer white shirt barely hanging from his shoulders. Their eyes met for a second and he winked at Changbin. Despite his shock, a shiver ran up Changbin’s spine.

“Because it’s a good place with good booze. We can enjoy drinks and get a show, why not?” Jisung explained like it was really that simple. He pried Changbin’s hand off and stalked towards the bar. Changbin wasn’t awfully confident about standing there alone so he quickly caught up with Jisung.

“I didn’t know you liked these kinds of places”, Changbin said as they approached the bar and walked right past. It turns out that the lounge continued on the other side of the bar. This side lacked the stages and instead had small groupings of chairs with small tables next to them, presumably for the drinks. The lights moved the same way they did on the other side but there were less of them, making the entire side darker.

“I don’t usually but this one sort of got me hooked”, Jisung chuckled and stole the first set of empty chairs near the bar. Changbin sat down next to him. The chairs were wide and plush with small armrests that were just enough for your elbows to sit on them comfortably.

“It’s real classy, you know, and expensive”, Jisung continued. He put his brochure on the small table that sat between their chairs. “I’ll go get us drinks. Don’t run away.”

Changbin rolled his eyes but stayed seated as Jisung left. He put the card and plaque into his pocket and opened the brochure. The middle page, or menu as it was titled at the top, first showed their selection of drinks and snacks. The bottom of the page was sectioned to three categories for the rest of the menu. 

**Silver**

Free entry and stages  
Drinks must be paid individually  
Lap dances are not covered by the card  
Extra fee for special nights and performances on The Second Circle

**Gold**

Free entry and stages  
Free drinks  
Free lap dances  
Free entry to special nights and performances on The Second Circle

**Platinum**

Free entry and stages  
Free drinks  
Free lap dances  
Free entry to special nights and performances on The Second Circle  
Access to the private booths as well as platinum dancers

Everything seemed simple enough and Changbin moved onto the last page titled rules. He scanned through it quickly. Some things seemed too obvious, but he guessed you could never be sure enough. The list ended with the longest line on the paper: “All physical touch between the customers and the dancers not initiated by the dancers is strictly forbidden and will be seen as a criminal offense.”

Changbin’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. They’re really going all out on that ‘enforced security for staff’ thing. 

“Here, drink and loosen up”, Jisung said as he placed a glass on the table closer to Changbin. He sat down with his own drink in his hand, bright blue with a little umbrella and a swirly straw. Changbin’s was clear with a slice of lime on the rim of the glass.

He took his drink and smelled it before taking a sip. The taste was pleasant, not too aggressive with the bitterness of alcohol but not too sweet either. Changbin wasn’t too well versed in cocktails and thus usually left ordering to Jisung, who seemed to be on a personal mission to try every possible drink mix created. 

The music being played wasn’t the same overplayed pop songs from the last three years that Changbin had come accustomed to in other clubs. It was mostly instrumental, sexy and moody, as if it was arranged for The Limerence. Changbin could enjoy it alone, sitting back and sipping his drink. 

“Didn’t the woman say that the performance starts at half?” Jisung suddenly asked, checking his phone for the time.

“She said in half an hour.” Changbin looked at the brochure again, gaze catching on three words specifically. “What’s The Second Circle?”

Jisung hummed, having just taken a mouthful of alcohol, and raised his finger as a sign to wait. Changbin rolled his eyes.

“The bar counter is a stage. They have special performances by platinum dancers I think, but it’s only occasionally.” Jisung nodded towards the bar. He crossed his legs and continued drinking. If Changbin didn’t know better, he would’ve guessed that Jisung only came here to get drunk.

While he had no clue as to what was different about platinum dancers versus other kinds of dancers, Changbin was relaxing. Maybe Jisung was right and he indeed needed this, a little break from the world. He decided to look around, gaze hopping from one white topped dancer to the other. They moved between the customers like water, flowy and shining under the shifting lights. The lounge was dark but Changbin still didn’t dare to stare for more than a moment. 

Jisung smacked his arm lightly and Changbin’s attention moved from the desirable beings floating around the lounge. He was about to ask what Jisung was on about when he noticed the crowd gathering around the bar. All of the stools were taken and a third bartender had appeared to serve the growing amount of people. Some people were even standing around the counter, behind the stools and chattering with others around them.

“The show’s gonna start soon”, Jisung said as he leaned a little closer to Changbin.

Changbin watched the people with a mild frown. There must’ve been something really special about this performance for it to attract this much attention. When he glanced around, even the people on the armchairs and couches around them had turned their attention to the bar. The amount of dancers walking around had lessened, only a couple still performing for the customers.

The music quieted down and Changbin looked back to the bar. A man dressed in all black had stepped up onto the counter. He held a microphone in his hand and the handle glimmered golden under the swaying lights. 

“Good evening everyone”, he said into the mic as he walked on the counter, stopping at the tip of the curve so he could be seen from both sides. People were picking up their drinks from his feet. 

The energy that flared up within the customers was nothing that Changbin could’ve expected. He had been to expensive clubs and top class parties and never in his adult life had he seen people as wealthy as the customers of The Limerence buzz like this.

“Welcome to The Limerence. You will shortly be able to witness the magnificent performance by two of our platinum dancers, but first I must go by the code and re enforce our rules; Touching the dancers upon the stage is strictly prohibited and not keeping any of your belongings on the counter is preferred.” The man spoke with such strength and confidence that Changbin sat mesmerized. Then he flashed a charming smile and Changbin could feel his heart bounce up to his throat. He really needed to get laid if only a simple smile got him so excited.

“Now, without further ado, we hope to provide you with all that you desire. Here are our two lovely platinum angels, the dark and mysterious, Jinnah, and the ever so captivating, Lixie.” The man ended his speech by stretching his arms out towards the other end of the bar before hopping down behind the counter.

The applause that followed was deafening. Just like that, in a single heartbeat, the surroundings of the bar had lost their glorious silent elegance and were replaced by hunger in people’s eyes. It was crazy, but so was the buzzing in Changbin’s head and he found himself no different from anyone else.

Changbin saw a flash of dark that vanished behind the wall of alcohol but his attention was stolen by the boy who stepped up onto the counter, one hand holding a robe closed and the other supported by one of the bartenders. Based on the description the man in black had given, this must’ve been Lixie. Unlike the other dancers, Lixie was wearing all red. The thin, fiery robe hugged his body and the hem swayed in the air as he moved. 

As the silk shifted under the lights, Changbin could swear he could see diamonds sown into the fabric. He licked his lips and tugged his collar with a finger, uselessly hoping to let cool air under his shirt. Since when had he become so desperate as to lose himself looking at a guy dancing. He wasn't one to visit strip clubs often, but nothing had ever had this kind of an effect on him. 

The music was loud again, its tone slow and dripping sex but Changbin could barely hear it over the beat of his own heart. His throat was dry but taking a sip of his drink didn’t help. He leaned forward on his seat, not caring if Jisung saw just how invested he had suddenly become. Under the swinging lights, Lixie’s cheeks glimmered and Changbin could make out freckles under the glitter scattered on his skin. 

Lixie took delicate steps, matching the lazy rhythm of the song as his free hand rose up over his head. His sleeve slipped down, revealing tan skin with streaks of the same glitter running across it, following the shape of his arm. While he moved his body to the music, smooth and alluring, his fingers toyed with the edge of the robe. Changbin stared at his fingers and a plea dried out in his throat; _Open it. Show me what's under the robe._

People were shouting compliments around the bar, but he heard none of them clearly enough to make out words. His drink was tightly clutched in his hand and no more did he care about breaking the glass. He could always get a new one. Heat was climbing up Changbin’s body. His jacket was too warm but he couldn’t divert his attention for long enough to actually take it off.

When Lixie danced, he truly lived up to the description the announcer had given. Each movement, no matter how small, captured Changbin’s full attention. Sometimes, for even longer moments, he forgot that he wasn’t in a private room with Lixie, but surrounded by a crowd of lusting strangers. Lixie let both of his hands move, allowing the silky robe to slide open, revealing a pair of matching shorts and a shirt that was closer to a fishnet than an actual clothing item. It was a harsh contrast between the elements, but it all worked well enough to get Changbin’s blood flowing downwards. 

Lixie smiled as he dropped the robe off one shoulder and slid his hands over his body. If the other dancers flowed like water, Lixie flickered like a flame, movements matching the music all too well. It was like Changbin had been put under hypnosis as he followed Lixie’s fingers from his thigh, over his stomach and up his chest, ending at his neck. Lixie's skin was glowing, like a fire was lit in his veins. Changbin longed to glide his hands over Lixie’s body and feel how it moved to the beat. He needed to get burnt.

His eyes were stuck on Lixie and he knew, _he knew_ , everyone could feel the desire radiating from his entire being. Each second that passed felt like an hour, or maybe a year, Changbin couldn't tell them apart anymore. All he knew was that there was an uncomfortable warmth spreading under his clothes and his pants were becoming too tight. His glass was still squeezed tightly in his hand but Changbin had forgotten what his drink tasted like. 

All he could see was fire lapping up his vision. 

The show was done too soon and Changbin snapped out of it only after the announcer had asked people to applaud. It was like a freezing shower as the music switched, changing to the same that´was playing throughout the place. The dancer was gone but the fresh image of Lixie dancing was burned into his mind to a constant loop.

Changbin was out of breath. He leaned back on his chair and took a sip of his drink. His hand shook. What the hell happened to him, why had he gotten so lost in the moment. Maybe there was something weird in his drink. Changbin cast the glass an odd look and set it down. 

“Well, what did you think?” Jisung asked. Changbin glanced at him and noticed how Jisung was shifting in his seat, adjusting his position subtly. His cheeks were red and knowing Jisung, it wasn’t the alcohol. Changbin couldn’t imagine himself looking any better.

“Worth the money I’d say”, Changbin eventually replied hesitantly. He couldn’t explain the odd feeling blooming in his gut, a primal need almost. Like hunger it climbed up his throat and sank into his lungs until they were full of soot. 

Changbin knew he had to see Lixie again.


	2. Platinum

The next time Changbin found himself at The Limerence, he didn’t tell Jisung. It had only been three nights since his first visit and Changbin had a hunch Jisung would find a thousand ways to clown him if he knew Changbin was there again. He had to go. His head wouldn’t shut up if he didn’t. 

Of the weekend only Saturday had passed easy. He had spent almost the entire day blissfully unaware of life on Jisung’s couch, sleeping away the effect of consuming a little too much alcohol after leaving The Limerence. The little breaks between his sleep never provided enough clarity to remember but flashes of red still littered his nonsensical dreams.

On Sunday he was supposed to do some light paperwork from home and prepare for Monday, but the napkins of the takeout he ordered for dinner were fiery red and Changbin couldn’t focus on anything as mundane as paperwork. He didn’t sleep well that night, tossing and turning until the sun was already colouring the horizon orange.  
  
Monday was nothing but torture. As Changbin collapsed onto the couch with a cup of coffee, ready to drown his tiredness in the monotonous speech of the morning news, he caught sight of the weatherman and his tie was bright red. The absolutely hideous piece of abstract artwork his aunt had given him and which now hung in the living room was full of red streaks. When he left for work, a rim of lights around the elevator button turned red after he pressed it. He counted fifteen red cars from the backseat of a taxi, because he hadn’t trusted himself behind the wheel. A presentation for the company stocks had red details. Two of his employees wore red. A client had bright red, fiery shoes that screamed against the dull grey floors of the company.

Changbin stayed in the office for hours after the last employees had left. He had accomplished so little that day, he had to do overtime to make up for it. It didn’t work. When he went to answer some important emails, he noticed for the first time in his life, that the notification bubble on the upper corner of the email icon was red. That night Changbin didn’t open said unread emails, but instead he reserved a platinum card for The Limerence. The announcer man had said that Lixie was a platinum dancer after all.

Everything was so unbearably red wherever he looked. He had to go see Lixie.

It was well past midnight when Changbin got to The Limerence. The exhaustion made everything go by in a blur. He could remember giving the bouncer his ID but not what they looked like. He could remember saying his name to the person working the register, but not what he had answered to any other question. Nonetheless, he was let through to the lounge so he couldn’t have seemed too off. His jacket was still on his shoulders and there was a platinum card as well as a brochure in his hand. The music was very similar to what he had heard on Friday, if not the exact same. 

The lounge opened in front of his eyes. There was less people than last time, which he should’ve expected. The few dancers walking amongst the chairs glowed with their white tops and only two of the stages were being used. The swaying lights hit glitter every now and then. There was only one bartender working behind the long counter. Changbin’s gaze stuck to the wooden top of it. He could see in his head the way Lixie’s robe had flowed with his movements and how his skin had flickered like fire under the lights. Changbin’s lungs were heavy, full of smoke he couldn’t breathe out, and it warmed his core. 

“Hey there”, a smooth voice right beside Changbin snapped him back to the present and he whipped his head around only to be met with dark eyes and bare shoulders covered with glitter. “You look a little lost.”

The statement was innocent but the way the dancer’s voice purred in Changbin’s ears made it sound like a flirt. He had to remind himself that this is what their job was, to seduce the customers.

“Yeah, um-”, Changbin wasn’t sure how to phrase his question. He wasn’t even sure as to what he should be asking. The brochure had said something about platinum booths but he had no idea what those were. So he held the card up so that it was visible to the dancer, who thankfully got the idea.

“Ah, of course. Come with me”, the dancer said and the smile he gave Changbin made something akin to nervousness tingle at the bottom of his stomach. When the dancer turned, Changbin couldn’t take his eyes off of the glitter lining his skin. The white top was hanging off of the dancer’s shoulders, exposing everything down to his collarbones and the way it was tucked into the shorts let Changbin’s gaze wander down to his legs. 

Changbin followed the dancer like a lost puppy. He could see from the corner of his eye what was happening around the lounge but his eyes kept only bouncing between the dancer and the wall of curtains at the opposite side to the main entrance. They were calling him, those curtains, with the way they seemed to swing subtly in a wind that shouldn’t exist. Changbin wasn’t sure if there was a pattern on them or not, but as they swayed they shined and shifted in swirls. If he really thought about it, he could see how the patterns moved in time with the dancer’s steps. 

They came to the wall of curtains and the dancer slid his hand over the fabric, finding an edge and pulling it back. Changbin was taken aback by the space behind the curtains. If he looked up at the ceiling, he could see the room continue at least half the size of the lounge itself, but a sea of flowy curtains blocked his view from straight ahead. 

“Don’t worry, sweet thing. It looks more confusing than it is”, the dancer said with a sly smile. If Changbin wasn’t so exhausted from sleeping poorly, he might’ve been suspicious, but he simply walked after the dancer. The wall of curtains swayed shut behind them, closing off the rest of the lounge. 

In the platinum side, the music played the same as everywhere else but the lights were even dimmer. They didn’t move like in the lounge, but rather turned on and off slowly, one by one. The dancer walked ahead and Changbin glanced around. The curtains weren’t fully see through but Changbin could see shapes of people. They were moving, standing and sitting, never in one place as the curtains kept flowing and distorting the image. The dancer lead him down what was like a hallway made of only curtains until he stopped and parted one of them the same way he had done before.

“Come on in.” The dancer held the curtain as Changbin walked in to what was like a small room, but the walls were nothing but fabric. In the middle there were two small couches and a minibar between them. 

Light fingertips glided over Changbin’s arm and he shivered. The dancer stood right behind him and spoke quietly close to his ear: “If you’re still interested after Lixie, ask the bartender for Lino. He’ll tell you where to find me.”

The dancer’s words made Changbin’s skin rise with goosebumps despite him wearing a jacket. He nodded dumbly and then he was alone. The world was trapped behind the curtains, or then he was trapped inside. The flowy fabric surrounded him, swaying like it was alive. Changbin made his way to the couches. On top of the minibar was a small tablet and Changbin picked it up as he sat down. Somewhere from the depths of his memory he could make out the person working the register saying something about the platinum side working through an order system with a tablet. The couch was firmer than what Changbin was used to but still comfortable to sit on. He pressed the only button visible on the machine and the screen lit up. 

_Welcome to The Limerence. We hope to provide you with all you desire._

_Please scan your platinum card by placing it on the screen._

Changbin set the card onto the tablet and waited. His stomach still felt weird after Lino’s words and his lungs were still full of smoke as he desired to see Lixie again. The tablet reacted and another view popped up. It looked like a digital menu with gifs of dancers as well as their names as the options. On the top right corner was a smaller text: _30 minutes left to spend_

Half an hour. Could he possibly have an entire half an hour alone in this maze of curtains with Lixie. The idea made Changbin’s chest heat up and his finger shook only slightly as he scrolled down the list of available dancers. Each gif was more inviting than the previous but Changbin wouldn’t even think about picking anyone else. It seemed like every platinum dancer had their own colour. Their outfits were just as teasingly revealing as the dancers in the lounge but everything was matching instead of the strack contrast between black and white. One girl was fully in a warm yellow and even her lips were painted the colour. Another one was fully clad in a bluish purple and had dark eye makeup. One man was in white and had white rhinestones on his face. Changbin was searching for red. Everywhere he had looked he had seen red and meeting Lixie would be the only way to help it.

He hesitated when he got to the gif titled ‘Jinnah’. While Changbin’s memory from the weekend was but a blur, he could remember the other name mentioned along with Lixie’s and the flash of dark he saw disappear to the other side of the bar. The man was dressed in all black. Fishnets covered his legs and vanished under a short black skirt. He was wearing a matching buttonup that hung fully open from his shoulders. So this is what he had missed on Friday.

Changbin kept scrolling. He had to blink to keep his eyes in full focus and when he saw red, it was through a blur. With a quick rub of his fist, Changbin cleared his eyes. There he was, Lixie, looking at him through the screen. He had the same robe on as he had worn during the performance but under it was much more revealing. No shirt, but his skin was decorated with red and orange glitter, and red shorts that looked like they were fully made of lace, but you could see nothing through them. 

His hand stayed frozen in the air as he took rabid breaths. The smoke was rising up into his throat. The tab under Lixie’s name was green and said ‘available’. Nobody else could take him from Changbin right now and so he pressed on the screen so fast his finger knocked into the glass with a sound. A window appeared, showing the gif again slightly bigger and the name, but under it was a drop selection with options from five minutes up to half an hour and even a plus sign at the end. Changbin hesitated at the half an hour option. Could he really handle half an hour when he was already this messed up and tired?

Changbin ended up going with just fifteen minutes. He knew he was technically paying for half an hour - that’s what the price of the platinum card included - but his hands were already shaking and his mouth began to taste like ash. The order went through and all Changbin could do was wait. He put the tablet down onto the couch next to himself and squeezed his eyes shut. His every swallow was dry and his breathing was too fast. He couldn’t seem too drunk or strange or he’d be tossed out like spoiled milk. Changbin didn’t want to be spoiled milk. 

Every little ruffle of the curtains or shadow against the swaying lights got him turning his head. He had no idea if Lixie would come from the same way he had come in through or if there was some other-

“Good evening, sir”, a voice as deep and warm as the pit of inferno rung through the curtain closed space. Changbin’s breath got caught in his throat and the fingers he had been drawing circles onto the couch with froze.

Lixie stepped forward and the curtains swayed shut behind him. They swirled and shifted, alive and watching. That fiery red robe that had been haunting Changbin’s poor dreams was right there in front of him. It was closed by a loose bow but Changbin could see glitter like flames climb up the middle of Lixie’s collarbones that was exposed.

The heat on Changbin’s ears and cheeks must’ve shown everything he had to hide to the world, or well only to Lixie, as the world had been left behind those flowy curtains.

“Hi”, Changbin breathed out as his gaze raked over Lixie’s body. He held himself elegantly, like he weighed nothing and Changbin was tempted to test that theory. He kept his hands to himself though, not fancying a lawsuit from touching without permission. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Lixie asked with his lips tilted in a small smile. He made his way to the couch Changbin was sitting on and stopped right in front of him.

“Yes, please”, Changbin said although his mouth was so dry it must’ve sounded more like a croak. 

Lixie smiled wider and leaned down the slightest bit, giving Changbin a chance to see just a little more glitter. “May I take a seat?”

Changbin nodded. His neck was stiff and he hoped the movement didn’t look too awkward. If it did, Lixie didn’t mention it. When Lixie moved, it was so quick and smooth that Changbin’s head couldn’t keep up. The next thing he knew, Lixie had his knees on the couch with Changbin’s thighs between them, the robe falling down just far enough to cover Lixie’s crotch and whatever he was wearing. Lixie set one hand onto Changbin’s shoulder as reached down to the tablet and pressed his finger against it. Changbin watched as the machine recognized his fingerprint and a countdown appeared. Fifteen minutes, ticking away second by second. Lixie took a bottle from the minibar, full of whiskey and with a white label, although Changbin couldn’t see the name of the brand.

“This one’s my favourite, burns real nice when it goes down”, Lixie spoke slowly and slid his hand down from Changbin’s shoulder to his stomach. His hand was hot even through Changbin’s shirt.

Changbin’s mouth parted and he took deep breaths. The smoke was climbing out slowly, like Lixie was absorbing it, making the weight in Changbin's lungs lessen. Lixie licked his lips and Changbin followed his tongue with his eyes. Nothing had happened, yet Changbin could feel his pants tighten. 

“Would you like a taste?” Lixie asked as he was already lifting his hand from Changbin’s chest to gently tilt his head to the side and up. When he brought the bottle to Changbin’s mouth, the alcohol stung his chapped lips. Changbin drank one small gulp after the other like it was water. Lixie was right, the whiskey warmed his entire body. When he shut his eyes, Changbin could imagine that his mouth was against Lixie’s instead of the bottles. 

“That’s enough. We don’t want you fully out of it yet”, Lixie said sweetly. He pulled the bottle away, like breaking a kiss. Changbin stopped himself from chasing after the bottle.

Maybe it was the buzz of the alcohol hitting him all of a sudden, but Changbin could swear the music around them got louder. He opened his eyes and even through the slight blurriness, he could see Lixie looking at him. Warm hands slid over his shoulders and down his arms.

“You can touch if you want”, Lixie murmured as he guided Changbin’s hands near his body, leaving them hovering above the robe. 

The music made Lixie’s body move to the beat, hips rolling slowly and fingers climbing back up Changbin’s arms. Changbin was ready to get burnt but his instincts were cautious. He touched lightly at first, one hand on Lixie’s waist and the other on his thigh. He could feel the way Lixie’s muscles tensed and relaxed as he danced even through the robe. It was thin and silky, just like Changbin had imaged. Holding an open flame in his hands, Changbin could finally feel all that he had desired.

“I saw you last Friday”, Changbin said, the sudden confession even shocking himself. He didn’t know why he had just blurted it out but Lixie didn’t stop dancing so that must’ve been a good sign. He could still feel Lixie’s body move under the robe.

“I thought you looked a little familiar. I hope you enjoyed the show", Lixie said as he suddenly stood up on his knees. Changbin’s hands fell from Lixie’s body and the air was freezing when it hit his palms. None of it mattered as much as Lixie’s words though. He had seen Changbin in the crowd. It hadn’t all been in Changbin’s head after all.

Before Changbin even had time to think about an answer, Lixie was standing in front of him. Still moving to the beat, Lixie pulled apart the bow holding the robe closed. Changbin’s gaze fell down slowly, taking in everything inch by inch. Lixie dropped the robe down to his elbows and the red silk swayed in the air around his body. He bent down at the waist and dragged his hands up from his thighs as he straightened again. Red lace laid beautifully on his skin and glittery trails ran over his shoulders and chest. 

When Lixie crouched down, Changbin’s gaze stuck to Lixie’s thighs that spread for him. Lixie got up slowly, hands gliding over his skin like an invitation. Changbin leaned forward without realising it. He could finally swallow without it hurting, infact his mouth was watering. Hunger clawed at his gut.

Lixie walked closer, his eyes boring into Changbin’s. Bending down to lay his hands on Changbin’s knees, Lixie swayed his hips side to side. His face is right in front of Changbin, so close that he can feel Lixie’s warm breath against his lips. Curse the lengths Changbin would be ready to go to just to get a little taste. He wondered if Lixie tasted like the whiskey.

When Lixie stood up again, the robe slid off his arms and he did nothing to stop it. A lovely smile played on his lips as he dropped the silk onto the ground and stepped out of the small ring of red it had created. He was standing between Changbin’s knees when he turned around and bent over again. Changbin was so hard it was starting to ache but he didn’t dare to touch himself. Lixie dragged his hands up Changbin’s calves as he got up and glanced over his shoulder. His gaze made Changbin’s heart beat faster.

“You’re allowed to touch”, Lixie said again, the tone of his voice almost mocking, like he had caught Changbin doing something funny. He raised his arms as he circled his hips and his entire body moved along like a flame flickering.

Changbin could simply lift his hand and he could touch Lixie’s hip. If he wanted to, he could lean a little forward and kiss up the dip of Lixie’s lower back. He couldn’t do that though. Changbin had to settle for only his hands to grip over hot skin and red lace. The temptation to pull Lixie down, to feel him move against his clothed crotch, was immense. Changbin breathed heavy and held himself back. 

By now Lixie must’ve been able to read his mind because he moved his leg over Changbin’s, and leaned back, sitting on Changbin’s thigh as he head rested on Changbin’s shoulder. With a hand that rose up to Changbin’s cheek, Lixie tilted his head to the side until there was a mere inch between their lips. Lixie’s touch was soft and gentle, the exact opposite to the sinfully erotic way he was moving his body. He was so close yet so far away, leaving Changbin’s straining pants alone but grinding back against his thigh. Oh how good it would feel if Changbin could just pull Lixie up a little higher.

Changbin squeezed harder as Lixie’s hand fell to his neck. They were so close and Changbin could see Lixie smile with a teasing gleam in his gaze. He could just lean in and find out if he tasted like whiskey and ash. But Lixie was too fast and he pushed himself up, leaving behind nothing but a slowly cooling shape of ember where he had touched Changbin. He took a step forward, Changbin’s hands once again sliding off of his body. Lixie fell to his knees on the floor and stretched his upper body back in abeautiful arch, meeting Changbin's gaze upside down. Changbin’s fists closed around nothing when Lixie licked his upper lip and winked before getting back up in a flash. Lixie rested his weight on his hands and walked with them until his head and shoulders were almost touching the floor and his ass was in the air. Changbin didn’t get time to admire more but he was certain there would be no shortage of mental images in his head for him to get off to later. Lixie grabbed the fallen robe from the floor and got back up, standing up so fast Changbin had once again trouble keeping up. He had never thought that someone putting clothes on would turn him on so much, but as Lixie pulled the robe back onto his shoulders while he danced, Changbin’s dick twitched in his underwear. He was on fire and the arsonist stared at him with the most captivating eyes Changbin had had the pleasure to look into. 

Lixie approached him again and with a hand on his shoulder, he guided Changbin to lean back on the couch. Straddling Changbin’s lap again Lixie brought his hand to the back of Changbin’s neck, fingers playing with his hair.

“I hope I’ve lived up to your dreams”, Lixie said quietly as he came closer. His other hand was cupping Changbin’s jaw. “When you come again, take a bit more time. I’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Just as he said those words, the tablet sparked to life with an alarm. Changbin couldn’t tear himself away from Lixie, who simply smiled at him and let go of his hair to turn off the alarm with a simple press of his finger. 

“Hope to see you soon, this has been a pleasure”, Lixie whispered right into Changbin’s ear. Shivers ran down Changbin’s spine and he sat like a statue as Lixie got up swiftly and turned to walk away. He glanced back from the curtain, one hand on the edge and the other rising up to his lips. Lixie blew a kiss at Changbin before he vanished between the curtains. 

Changbin blinked. Fifteen minutes had passed too fast His heart was still racing and his pants were painfully strained. The curtains shifted and moved like they were alive. Changbin’s palms were sweaty and warm with traces of the fire he had held carved into the lines.


	3. Red silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!  
> first of all i'm sorry i'm over 20 days late on my so called "update schedule of once a weekish" i've been going through a bunch of stuff irl that i didn't realise would take up so much of my time.  
> thank you for your patience and i hope ya'll will like this new chapter :D (it's a little longer than the previous ones hehe)

The following day passed easier. Changbin could sleep the night after his visit to The Limerence, despite Lixie’s words still haunting his every waking moment.  _ “When you come again, take a bit more time. I’ll be worth it, I promise.” _

He could drive to work in the morning and back home at night without being awfully bothered by the red traffic lights or the red taillights on the cars ahead. He even had dinner from the same place with the same fiery red napkins and ate just fine. When he got home it was late in the evening. The sky was dark and light pollution from the city below Changbin’s penthouse apartment was making the ground glow yellow. The apartment was quiet and calm and Changbin heaved a tired sigh as he kicked off his shoes and beelined for the bathroom. He turned on the tap to fill the bathtub before taking off his suit. Having already loosened the black tie around his neck on his way home, he pulled it off hastily and left it in a pile on the floor by the sink, soon to be joined by the rest of his outfit. Usually he was more careful with his work suits, mostly because he didn’t fancy getting them fixed up just because he was lazy with them, but now they could wait in a pile on the grey tiled floor. 

Getting into the steamy bath made Changbin’s body go lax before he had fully settled down. The water sloched at the edges of the tub, some jumping over and onto the floor. It dripped down fast at first but then slowed down, leaving Changbin listening to the tapping sound of the water against the tiles with his eyes closed. It was rhythmic, steady and relaxing. Changbin was reminded of the beat of a song but he couldn’t place a name for the melody in his head. It was something he had heard recently, otherwise he doubted he would’ve remembered it. A slow, sensual song-

_ “When you come again, take a bit more time”,  _ the memory of Lixie’s deep honeyed voice seeped into Changbin’s head. Those words had followed him throughout the day, only to be drowned by Changbin’s work and then resurfacning whenever he had a moment between tasks or meetings or calls. 

_ “Hope to see you soon”,  _ his memories reminded him and rendered him unable to do anything as he only got warmer, like someone had lit a fire under the tub and the water was beginning to boil.

Changbin took a shaky breath and pushed himself to sit up straighter, bringing his elbows up to the rim of the bathtub. The porcelain was slippy and his arm knocked straight into a row of shampoo and soap bottles lined on the rim. They clattered and fell into the water, one rolling over the edge and onto the floor with a loud crack. The water lapped at his skin that was above the surface and the air was freezing cold. 

Changbin cracked his eyes open, praying that the nauseating sense of sudden weakness would pass by soon. Two black bottles and one blue floated near his right knee, but closer to his left leg a small red fish bobbed on the surface of the water. A silly little bathtoy that Jisung had gotten him as a joke one year when he had responded to his question about birthday gift wishes with a nonchalant shrug and a huff. The fish hopped up and down with the waves caused by the falling bottles, shining like a flashlight in the darkness of Changbin’s narrowed vision. 

Red. The fish was bright red. Changbin swallowed and his fingers curled around the rim of the tub. His eyes followed the movement of the fish until another block of red in the corner of his vision caught his attention. Red towels. The housekeeper had chosen red towels when they changed them while Changbin was at work. They gave the bathroom’s greyscale appearance a pop of colour but Changbin couldn’t tear his gaze off of the redness of them. They were burning and bright, like on fire and so was Changbin’s entire chest. Soot was filling his lungs and he could taste ash. Everything was happening too fast.

_ “Your dreams”,  _ Lixie’s voice echoed in his ears, covering all other sound.  _ “Been a pleasure.” _

Changbin shook his head, water spraying from the tips that had gotten wet and onto the wall beside the tub. He could see red silk and red lace, feel nimble fingers and burning whiskey. Changbin squeezed his eyes shut. Lixie’s smile and the way his eyes shone with something heated. The freckles that littered his cheeks like stars and the firmness of his touch when he laid his hands on Changbin. What if he had gone lower, come a little closer, felt a little warmer. What if he had trailed his hand down Changbin’s chest and over his stomach and onto his crotch. Changbin could’ve felt fire cover his bulge without getting burnt, the sweet pressure of Lixie’s palm against his hard on. 

Opening his eyes, Changbin was looking at the bathroom through a haze. The warm lights on the walls feathered out like spikes of light diagonally away from the source. The towels and the fish were nothing but blurs of red amidst a mess of grey and white. One of his hands was still gripping the edge of the tub, but the other had travelled below his stomach. His fingertips grazed the side of his almost fully hard cock and he shuddered. He’d never been this worked up over simple memories. 

One of the shampoo bottles kept knocking against the side of his bent knee, but Changbin could only bump it away with paying minimal attention to it. After a while he stopped trying as the bottle persisted and the images of Lixie is his head got more and more detailed. 

He imagined Lixie dancing in front of him, the red silky robe hanging from his elbows as he’d look back at Changbin and wink at him. Lixie’s thighs spread as he’d straddle Changbin’s lap, the robe falling to the sides to expose the red lace he had been wearing. 

Changbin let his eyes fall shut again, this time calmly as his breaths left his lips hot and heavy. He stroked himself slowly, purposefully trying to make this moment that felt more like a lucid dream than real life last as long as possible. Music from The Limerence pounded in his head and the tapping fo the water against the tiled floor matched it perfectly. 

He could feel the way Lixie would dance his fingers over Changbin’s shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. How Lixie would roll his hips slowly, right above Changbin’s crotch, barely brushing and never really touching, driving Changbin into a descending madness. 

Changbin rubbed over the slit of his dick with his thumb, pleasure traveling through his body in shivers. He moved his hand faster, desperate for something he couldn’t truly figure out. Lowering one of his legs fully under the water left him with more space and freedom. A soft moan tumbled out from his mouth and Changbin clamped his teeth around his lower lip despite the apartment being empty.

He could imagine biting Lixie’s bottom lip and the way he would taste like whiskey and ash. The idea of Lixie gliding his tongue over his lips made Changbin think about what else his tongue could trace and he was knocked breathless. Lixie’s red lips stretched around his dick as tight as his hand was or his delicate fingers wrapped around the base of Changbin’s cock as he’d run his tongue around the tip, all the while with his fiery dark eyes gazing up at Changbin. 

As the rushing high of his orgasm crashed over Changbin, it took him by surprise. He reluctantly let go of his dick when the touch became too much and laid his head back against the rim of the tub. The air around him was cooling rapidly and Changbin shivered, sliding a little lower to be embraced by the subtle warmth of the water that still remained. He could finally breathe, the air lowering the heat burning in his core. The red fish swayed on the small waves by Changbin’s feet. He touched it with his toe and it began to spin around slowly. It’s painted beady eyes spun with it, every now and then meeting Changbin’s gaze. The stupid smile on its face was mocking him.

The next morning Changbin didn't raise his eyes high enough to look at the red artwork on his wall nor did he look at the tv when a news anchor with a red blouse was shown. He ignored the red bubble on the corner of the email application when he arrived at the office and checked his unread emails through the browser instead. Getting lost in his work, Changbin was distracted until his secretary came to inform him that a client had cancelled the last meeting scheduled for the day and that there was nothing else Changbin had to do. He was grateful for the shorter day because even though he had slept alright last night, he was still tired. On his way home though, his eyes would jump from the taillights of the cars ahead to establishment names shining in red neon on walls and back. Changbin took a deep breath and focused on driving. He couldn’t afford an accident simply because he was mildly horny.

When he got home, Changbin headed for the bathroom but froze with his hand above the doorknob. The red fish and towels were still there, waiting for him and Changbin suddenly wasn’t as beat as he’d been back at the office. There was fire pumping in his veins. He stepped back from the bathroom door and walked to his bedroom instead. Gone was the tired sluggishness that had possessed his body earlier that day. He had to do something to tire himself out or he’d be up all night haunted by red.

He ended up at his small home gym. It was at the back of the office that was rarely ever used unless Changbin was unable to go to the company building. After running for a while on a treadmill, eyes traised blindly on a random spot on the city skyline that was drawn against the setting sun behind the full wall window, Changbin switched to lifting weights. He hadn’t taken a water bottle with him but even though he acknowledged this, he could’t tear himself away from the sudden rush of need to do more and more and more. The sun had set fully and stars had rose to the sky once Changbin stopped. It had been a little too long since he had really pushed himself and a burning ache stuck to his arms and legs. His stomach spiked with pain and his lungs couldn’t hold enough air in at once. Sweat was rolling down the side of his face and he lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe it off. He decided against a bath that day and instead took a cool shower. He dried himself off quickly as to not look at the red towels too much and stumbled butt naked and limbs awkwardly stiff into bed. 

When he woke up in the morning it was to his phone ringing. He had dreamed of something red, but it vanished from his mind the second he got one bleary eye open. Whatever it had been left him with an aching case of morning wood though and it didn’t take all of Changbin’s brain power to connect the dots. After a useless attempt to find it on his nightstand and between the pillows, he finally stumbled out of bed, only to locate the phone in the pocket of his suit that he had hastily left on the floor.

That day he was three hours late. He missed one board meeting and two calls with potential clients. Nothing bothered him as much as the red light on the radio on a bookshelf across his office from his desk. It burned into his soul like an all seeing eye. In the end Changbin unplugged the machine from the wall and the light disappeared. The rest of the day passed in a blur but Changbin found himself lying awake in his bed, listening to the echoes of Lixie’s voice until he gave in and got himself off.

The next two days were no different. Changbin cursed himself for being so unbelievably infatuated and weak when he again on Saturday woke up with his hips rutting subtly against the mattress and the taste of ash lingering on his tongue. He had to have Lixie. Like a drowning man gasping for air, he was desperate for the dancer. Changbin needed it.

Saturday had turned into Sunday when Changbin got to The Limrence, but there the night had only just begun. The lounge was almost as full as it had been on the first time Changbin was there, only with less people gathered around the bar like hungry hyenas. He headed straight to the curtains lining one end of the lounge. They were oddly still and when Changbin got closer he hesitated. Had he imagined the impossible wind that had swayed the curtains last time and their hypnotising glare of patterns that shifted in his eyes. Maybe he had imagined the entire platinum side, because now he couldn’t feel the curtains calling his name the same way they had when he had walked behind Lino. Pressing his palm into the fabric, it moved back and much to Changbin’s relief, his touch wasn’t met by a wall. Parting the curtain, he slipped in and was met with a sea of booths thinly veiled by flowy curtains that danced to the music and distorted his view if he tried to look through them. 

The booth Changbin walked into was identical to the one he had been in last time, but he was certain this time he had taken one to the left of the corridor instead of the right. The place didn’t matter though, only what he had come to see. It wasn’t until Changbin took the tablet to his hands and sat down that a dreaded realisation came to his mind; What if Lixie wasn’t even working today. Had he just blindly spent all that money for the platinum card without even knowing if Lixie was there. But it’s not like he could’ve known in any way, this was all a gamble and Changbin was addicted. 

His heart beat high in his throat as he scanned his card and scrolled through the menu. He saw a couple familiar colours, but no red. Changbin got to the bottom of the screen. Two different shades of blue, a purple and a black, a baby pink as well as a magenta, even a deep forest green but no red. Changbin’s breath got stuck in his throat, right where his heart was blocking the way. He bit his teeth together hard enough for him to feel it deep in his jaw. Lixie wasn’t there. There was no red. 

Changbin set the tablet down before he would smash it in his foolish rage. He knew it was stupid, idiotic even to expect Lixie to be there every random night he decided he had had enough of his right hand. Rational thought had little room in his head though. The embarrassing thing was that he had gotten so worked up in his head on the cab ride there, only accompanied by the mental images of Lixie bending over for him that now he found it difficult to let go and leave. In fact he shouldn’t just leave. He had spent a small forture on this wicked game of guess the correct day and the least he should do is spend some of those thirty minutes he was bought for himself. The thought of having anyone besides Lixie made his gut stir uncomfortably but Changbin ignored it.

Taking the tablet back into his shaky hands, Changbin scrolled through the entire menu just in case but there was still no red. The tabs below one blue, green, purple and baby pink all read taken and so Changbin stopped at the first person with a green ‘available’ under their name. Black fishnets covering long legs, running up and under a skirt that was so sinfully short Changbin wondered if it actually even covered anything. A black buttonup hung open and dark eyes gazed up at him from the gif.  _ Jinnah. _ Changbin was as good as sold, pressed the tab and hesitated between ten and twenty minutes, eventually going with the latter. He put the tablet onto the minibar and leaned back in his seat. Even though something akin to anxiousness nestled between his ribs, Changbin’s eyes didn’t bounce on the curtains like he was following a tennis match, instead following their slowly shifting pattern with mild interest. 

He didn’t think about how long it took for Jinnah to appear, maybe a couple minutes, maybe more. What he noticed first when a presence manifested behind the couch and Jinnah rested his arms on the backrest, was how cold he was compared to Lixie. While a mere glance Lixie’s way or a whisper of his voice made the world burn around Changbin, Jinnah had a different kind of effect on him. 

“Hi there”, he said and Changbin turned his head, meeting Jinnah’s playful smirk only a few inches from his own face.

“Hey”, Changbin said and it came out clumsier than he meant it to. His gaze was caught on Jinnah and his gorgeous features so strongly that he could see the edges of his vision darken, like he was staring at the only small source of light in the middle of darkness.

Jinnah’s smile only spread wider as he stretched up and rounded the couch. As he passed the minibar, he laid his finger on it and a timer popped up onto the screen. Changbin’s gaze followed the dancer as he sat on the couch facing Changbin and hooked one of his legs over Changbin’s knee. His arm came to lay on the backrest right behind Changbin and the other hand traced lightly down Changbin’s jaw. Jinnah didn’t need to guide Changbin’s face towards his, Changbin did it all by himself. The fire burning in his veins was still there, pumping molten lava through his body, but Changbin’s attention was narrowed to Jinnah and his touch. Red peeked at the back of his memories but an inky blackness was surrounding it.

“This isn’t your first time here, is it? On the platinum side I mean”, Jinnah asked as his dark gaze ran over Changbin.

Changbin shook his head lightly. His lips were parted and his tongue held an ashy taste, but the deep breaths he was taking were quickly drying out his mouth. 

Jinnah hummed, a sweet and sultry sound that was made into something filthy in Changbin’s head. He glided his hand down Changbin’s neck, stopping to swipe his thumb over Changbin’s adam’s apple gently. 

“I’d offer you a drink but it looks like you’ll be better off without one”, Jinnah said. Some part at the back of Changbin’s consciousness was offended by the statement but he couldn’t react to that thought. 

“Would you like to see me dance?” Jinnah asked, tilting his head to the side so that his hair fell and his long neck stretched out. Changbin’s gaze flickered between Jinnah’s eyes and the exposed skin.

“Yes”, Changbin finally managed to get out through his dry mouth. The word was awkward and stiff on his lips but Jinnah didn’t seem to care. He only smiled at Changbin again. It didn’t light the fire in his gut like Lixie did but it made his heart jump in its place. 

Jinnah got up swiftly. Changbin hadn’t noticed before, but Jinnah’s shirt was held closed by three buttons in the middle. The skirt swayed with his steps as he walked a little ways from Changbin. When he looked over his shoulder, it was a dark endless gaze that sent Changbin falling into an abyss. The lights dimmed, or at least that's what it looked like, and suddenly Jinnah was the only source of light in the room. He licked his lips and Changbin was lost. Unable to take his eyes off of Jinnah, he was forced to listen to the rageful pounding of his heart in his ears as Jinnah danced to its near nauseating beat. The skirt moved as Jinnah rolled his hips. He pulled the silk shirt taut against his body as he dragged his hands over himself. 

Changbin was frozen in place. His blood was rushing through his veins, making his palms tingle and one of his thighs twitch meakly. When Jinnah came closer, Changbin didn’t feel the heat of his body. It was wrong. Changbin’s stomach lurched. Everything was too cold and Changbin was one cool breath away from shivering in his seat. Yet, he couldn’t move. His body wouldn’t listen to the alarms in his head that told him to leave. 

Jinnah stopped to stand in front of Changbin, leaning down so that his hands were resting on Changbin’s thighs and he could look Changbin in the eye. It was a natural response from Changbin’s body as he felt Jinnah’s firm hold on his thighs that slowly slid up to make his dick twitch in interest. He was already hard and his mind was clouded by dark smoke and intense mental images. Would Jinnah’s hair be as soft as it looked if Changbin were to thread his hand into it and yank Jinnah’s head back harshly. Could the sound of the skirt ripping echo over the music if he were to tear it to see what was underneath. With everything being so awfully cold, would Jinnah’s bare skin be warm against his if he-

Jinnah sighed and pushed himself up, breaking the intense eye contact that had kept Changbin imprisioned. At once the dark desires springing up from the back of his mind vanished. The beat of his heart quieted down but his gut was turning and Changbin doubled over himself, resting his elbows on his knees. The air was still too cold to breathe in wihtout hurting but it was slowly warming up. A hand on his shoulder and another under his jaw gently guided him back up. Jinnah didn’t look him in the eye as he pushed back the hair that had fallen into Changbin’s eyes and stroked his cheek. The nausea faded away, leaving Changbin empty and so unbearably hungry but he couldn’t even imagine eating.

“I think our time is up now”, Jinnah said, but for the first time since Changbin had heard him speak, there was no slurty tone to his voice. It was merely a simple stament, sealed by Jinnah touching the abandoned tablet to stop the clock. Not even ten minutes had passed. 

Changbin opened his mouth to say something, anything, maybe to complain that he hadn’t gotten what he had paid for, but nothing came out. Jinnah held a small smile on his lips as he leaned down, dark eyes once again boring straight into Changbin’s. The room swayed around them, shaking and shivering, or perhaps that was only Changbin. 

“Don’t be so foolish next time and follow your gut, it knows better than you do”, Jinnah said and leaned closer so much that Changbin became crosseyed. He didn’t realise to close his eyes until Jinnah laid a soft kiss between his brows. The touch tingled and burned, the sensation traveling into Changbin’s eyes and making him squeeze them together tightly. Jinnah’s presence vanished but Changbin barely noted it as the burning got more and more irritating, like sand had been poured into his eyes. 

The music wavered in Changbin’s ears and heat rose under his clothes. He let out heavy, warm breaths and slowly the burning eased. He tried to lean back against the back of the couch but the slight movement made him dizzy once again.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer sitting in the platinum booth surrounded by curtains. His gaze was blurry but he could make out the dark stretch of the bar’s counter in front of him. There was nothing against his back. He was sitting by the bar on one of the stools, a couple empty seats between him and the other customers.

“Everything okay?” A voice asked. There was something strikingly familiar about that voice but Changbin couldn’t piece together as to where he had heard it before. 

He lifted his head and noticed his hands were on the edge of the counter, the platinum card gripped tight in his left. Near the right one was an empty glass sitting on a napkin. A man was standing behind the counter right in front of Changbin. The all black outfit paired with a black apron brought back memories, flashes of swaying lights and loud music that all bled into red silk that floated in the air. It was the man who had announced the dancers on Changbin’s first night here. 

“Yeah”, Changbin gruffed out. His throat was dry, like he’d been inhaling smoke for who knows how long, “I’m fine.”

“Spent all of your minutes on platinum?” The man asked as he lifted a bottle from behind the counter and poured some into the glass in front of Changbin.

Changbin shook his head. His gaze was still slightly off, the moving lights glimmering on the glass too rapidly. Brown liquid sat in the glass, moving for a couple seconds after the man finished pouring and then stilled.

“Wasn’t what you were looking for then?” The man asked and once more Changbin shook his head. Jinnah had been lovely, enchanting even, but he hadn’t satisfied the hunger that Changbin felt. He had enjoyed it, his pants were still strained and if he could sense things properly, he’d feel the ache on his crotch. 

The man glanced at a silver wristwatch and hummed. He then looked at Changbin again and flashed him a small smile. There was something odd in the way his eyes shone in the lights but Changbin didn’t question it.

“If it’s any to your interest, some of our platinums just started their shifts for tonight”, the man said, nodding towards the curtain wall. 

Changbin followed the movement with his gaze and found the curtains moving. They were dancing, swinging to an impossible wind and the shiny patterns on them swirled and curled. Lixie was there. He had to be. The curtains were calling for Changbin. 

He turned back to the counter and picked up the glass, dowing it faster than he should’ve. It burned, all the way from his nose down to his stomach. Whiskey. The man had moved onto other customers and Changbin left his glass on the counter and headed for the curtains. He pushed past them. Looking at them move for too long made him a little nauseous. Somehow Changbin found his way to a vacant booth and grabbed the tablet right away. He scanned his card and shoved it into his pocket once the menu popped up. A blur of colours passed his gaze until he saw what he had been looking for. Red. Bright, fiery red that could burn him through the screen. Lixie. Changbin took thirty minutes even though he only had ten free minutes left to spend. Lixie was worth the bill that’d follow Changbin to his email later. 

And so he waited. Changbin didn't think to put the tablet down, much less take a seat himself. His fingers were gripping the machine too tight, the strain beginning to ache his hands. The curtains swayed and flowed, dancing to the music and Changbin's eyes bounced around between each shape behind the curtain that resembled a person. He couldn't hear any footsteps though and the floor was wood. It'd be impossible for anyone to pass him without him noticing. 

Nothing was happening and Changbin's finger began to tap against the side of the tablet. It was off beat from the music. His body was rigid with anticipation. 

"I was wondering when you'd come back", the deep honey voice that made the hairs on the back of Changbin's neck rise spoke from behind him. 

Changbin spun around. Lixie was standing near the curtains, his red robe closed with a loose bow and half a smile on his face. He walked towards Changbin with confident steps and the curtains moved with him. A spark lit a fire in Changbin’s gut and it soon grew hungry, lapping at his throat. 

"And I see you did like I suggested", Lixie spoke when he was standing directly in front of Changbin. He took the tablet from Changbin’s hands and laid his finger on the screen. A timer for thirty minutes began ticking down. "Thank you." 

"You said more time is better", Changbin replied. His voice was distant in his own ears and at first he doubted he had truly said anything at all, only thought about the words. But Lixie nodded and placed the tablet down onto the minibar.

“I did. Would you like to see what that extra time is worth?” Lixie said. He stepped up to Changbin. His body was warm, radiating even, and Changbin could feel it through his clothes.

“Yes”, Changbin said, voice rasping his throat. Lixie lifted one eyebrow with an expectant look. Changbin swallowed and the next word came out smoother: “Please.”

Lixie smiled, flashing his teeth with a charming grin that made Changbin’s knees wobble. His gaze was captivating. It wasn’t like when Changbin stared into Jinnah’s eyes and the world around the dancer went dark. Lixie’s eyes were more like a carcrash and Changbin couldn’t look away even as the intensity made him lightheaded. 

“I don’t usually say things like this, but I gotta say I’m really glad someone as pretty as you has chosen to visit me so often”, Lixie said softly as he pushed Changbin’s jacket off of his shoulders. Cool air hit his sweat dampened back where his shirt was sticking to his skin. Changbin pulled the jacket off fully and dropped it somewhere near the couch, still not taking his eyes off Lixie. 

Lixie lowered his voice as he continued sliding his hands over Changbin’s torso, even going as far as loosening his tie: “Don’t tell anybody I’m favouring you, but it’s nice to get a client I actually enjoy perfoming to.”

Changbin’s head was screaming but he could only choke out a raspy thank you when Lixie’s hands wandered lower. Lixie flashed him another smile and Changbin could feel his heart bursting at the seams. Lixie’s fingers jumped from his abdomen to his upper thighs and Lixie chuckled, a sound so lovely it stole the little breath left in Changbin’s lungs.

“Good to see that you’re enjoying this too”, Lixie said and his hand brushed over Changbin’s crotch so lightly the touch was nearly nonexistant. It was the idea of said touch, only a little firmer and a little stronger, that made Changbin’s head spin. He wasn’t sure how he was still standing straight.

The music picked up and the earlier slow beat vanished to make way for something fast and sensual. Lixie grabbed Changbin’s hands and brought them to his hips. Before he could even touch the red silk, Lixie had spun around. He moved to the beat, rolling his hips just shy of grinding against Changbin. One of Lixie’s hands laced with Changbin’s, making Changbin grab his hips harder. The other played with the ribbon that held the robe closed. Changbin watched the way his fingers moved over Lixie’s shoulder.

“Please”, he whispered when all of the requests and wishes in his head mashed together into an incoherent mess. Changbin knew what he wanted, what he needed, but at the same time he had no idea. 

“Please what?” Lixie asked, turning his head slightly to show Changbin he was listening. 

It took Changbin a moment to get over Lixie’s side profile and how the lights made the glitter on his skin glimmer. He rubbed the silk with his thumb. “The robe.”

“You want to see what I have under it?” Lixie asked and Changbin nodded so fast he heard his neck complain. 

Lixie stepped away from Changbin, the warmth leaving with him. Changbin shivered. He stood stiffly as Lixie turned around, sliding his hands over his own body. The way the silk clung onto him made Changbin’s mind race with jealousy. He wanted to touch Lixie like the silk did, wrap around him and feel each curve and dip Lixie had. 

Slowly, with his body still moving to the beat, Lixie undid the bow. He didn’t let the garment fall open just yet though but Changbin could see a peek of red lace from where the two edges of the robe began to split off. Lixie shut his eyes as he danced, one hand holding the robe while the other glided over his thigh, stomach and neck. Glitter was running down his cheeks like he had been crying, all the way to his collarbones. 

When Lixie let go of the robe, Changbin was panting. The anticipation made his blood boil and everything from his toes to the tips of his ears must’ve been flush with the heat. He had imagined every possibility from the same outfit Lixie had on last time to nothing at all. In the end, he only got a flash of lace and leather, all as red as the robe, before Lixie turned around once more. The robe fell to his elbows, showing the back of a skin tight lacy top. The sleeves were short and the back was almost completely open, only held together by corset like laces that crisscrossed over Lixie’s skin. Changbin could see the way Lixie’s muscles moved under the lace. His skin looked soft and smooth, sparking new ideas and fantasies in Changbin’s mind that mostly revolved around wanting to know if Lixie would feel as warm on his tongue as he did under his hands.

Lixie turned around again and Changbin could see the full glory of the outfit. The top ran down into a pair of leather shorts, which had the same corset-like lacing on the sides. They were short and tight, a little too much to keep Changbin’s head from short circuting. Luckily he didn’t need much brain power as Lixie dropped the robe onto the floor and approached him. Lixie smiled again, that dammed smile that Changbin would gladly sell his soul for, and gently pulled Changbin along by his tie. It should’ve been humiliating. He was being lead around like an animal on a leash. Yet, as long as Lixie cast him that fiery gaze and sweet smile, Changbin wouldn’t complain.

Changbin was guided to the couch and a hand on his chest pushed him to sit down. Lixie was on him in the blink of an eye. Changbin didn’t think as he laid his hands on Lixie’s thighs until he felt their heat and quickly raised them like he had gotten burnt.

“It’s alright, you can touch all you want”, Lixie said and moved one of Changbin’s hands back onto his thigh. It laid so high on Lixie’s leg that if Changbin had reached just a little further, the tips of his fingers would’ve brushed against Lixie’s crotch. 

Changbin didn’t dare to look for confirmation but the thought of feeling if Lixie was as achingly hard as he was made his dick twitch in the tight constraint of his pants. But what if he wasn’t? What if this was everyday for Lixie, being caught so intimately with someone desperate that it didn’t affect him? He did say he liked performing to Changbin. What if this was all one-sided and Lixie didn’t actually care about-

“Would you like a drink? You look a little distracted”, Lixie’s voice broke through Changbin’s erratic thoughts, banishing them instantly. 

“Sorry”, Changbin replied and nodded at the same time. He couldn’t remember what he had been thinking about before. It was something about Lixie, but all he could think of was the desire to taste the whiskey Lixie so generously offered him and to feel its warmth invade his already too heated body.

Lixie didn’t seem bothered by Changbin’s odd answer or behaviour. He took the already familiar bottle of whiskey, the same brand that was in every other platinum booth as well as being served at the bar. When Lixie opened it, all Changbin could smell was the whiskey. It was near overwhelming and Changbin’s entire mouth down to his throat was dry.

“Open up”, Lixie said and brought the bottle to Changbin’s lips. 

He opened his mouth, tilted his head back and shut his eyes. The whiskey burned as it flowed in. It was like taking a shot, hot and gone quickly, leaving Changbin even woozier than before. When Lixie pulled the bottle away, Changbin could feel a drop fall from the corner of his lip and trail down his jaw. It left a sticky line onto his skin that itched and Changbin raised a hand to wipe it off only to be stopped by Lixie.

“So sorry for making a mess”, Lixie said as he put Changbin’s hand back onto his thigh, “let me clean that up for you.”

Lixie had put the bottle away as now both of his hands found their way onto Changbin’s body. The other held his jaw on the opposite side of the whiskey drop and the other laid on his chest. Changbin could feel Lixie’s head dip closer before lips pressed against his jaw. His heart skipped a beat at the touch and then bounced erratically when Changbin felt Lixie’s lips part and his tongue slip out to lick away the whiskey. Changbin’s grip on Lixie’s thighs tightened instinctively and he heard Lixie gasp.

“You’re pretty strong. I like that”, Lixie said and Changbin swore he sounded a little breathless. Lixie leaned closer to him, arms snaking behind Changbin’s neck and lips moving right next to Changbin’s ear. The sound of him parting his lips, the wet pop of it, rang loud in Changbin’s head. “Bet you could hold me up without breaking a sweat.”

Changbin let out a heavy breath and moaned quietly when Lixie rolled his hips, actually pressing against Changbin’s crotch for a second at a time. The pleasure sparked through Changbin’s body and his blunt nails dug into Lixie’s thighs. Lixie let out a soft sigh and his back arched, prompting Changbin to slide one hand up his side, feeling the curve of it. As the pleasure built up along with the heat, Changbin’s breathing became heavier and the beat of his heart quickened. His hips began to rut up even though he tried to stop them. Lixie felt too good. He was molten lava in Changbin’s hands. It was embarrassing how fast Changbin was getting to the point of unravelling wholly. 

Right before he could reach the peak of the pleasure and tip right over it, ready to dive head first into whatever was waiting for him on the other side, it was stolen from him. LIxie stood up on his knees, robbing Changbin from the pressure against his aching cock. An actual whimper excaped Changbin's mouth as his shaky hands tried to press Lixie down but couldn’t match up to Lixie’s strength. It made Lixie chuckle, deep and a little breathy.

“Patience, baby”, Lixie said. He was looking down at Changbin with fire in his gaze and cheeks fluch under the glitter. “We’re just getting started.”

Changbin swallowed. He set his hands down into his lap when Lixie got up. It was impossible to try and keep some of the intense heat from his body once he was gone but Changbin tried his best by covering his thighs with his hands. Lixie stepped away from Changbin, body moving rhythmically to the music. 

He danced like an open flame, strong and without flickering. Turning his head to the side, Lixie licked his lips as he slid his hands up the backs of his thighs. Bending forward as his palms dragged up over the shorts onto his ass. If only there was no red leather. Changbin swallowed and his hands squeezed into fists. He couldn’t decide where to lay his eyes on, a pathetic whine building up in his throat as his gaze flew between Lixie’s full bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his hands running over the curve of his ass. When Lixie grabbed hard, fingers digging into the red leather, Changbin had made up his mind. 

The wetness in his mouth began to seep out at the seams, an uncomfortable drop of drool stuck to the corners of his mouth. His own hand climbed up to press over the bulge in his pants and a choked moan left his lips. Lixie spun around slowly, hands sliding over his stomach and thighs, hips rolling. Changbin pressed harder, the pleasure making his hips jolt up into his hand. Fire flamed in Lixie’s eyes when they laid onto Changbin and it stole his breath away. 

Lixie lowered himself slowly, thighs parting and flexing. His hands ran over the bare skin. Changbin wanted to replace them with his own palms, dig his fingers into Lixie’s thighs and press so hard he could feel his heartbeat on the inner side. With the beat of the music, Lixie leaned forward to stand on his knees. He was like a demon from Changbin’s favourite dreams. Stretchcing his arms in front of himself, Lixie laid his weight on his palms and crawled towards Changbin like a predator hunting his helpless prey. Changbin was free of restraints but he was trapped. 

When Lixie reached the couch, sitting on his knees between Changbin’s spread legs, he slid his hands up Changbin’s shins and to his thighs. He paralyzed his prey with a burning touch that was too close yet too far away. Changbin’s hand on his dick stopped moving. Lixie squeezed his thighs and Changbin whined. He was too gone to care even as Lixie spared him an amused look. 

“You look hungry”, Lixie stated as he rose up, head in level with Changbin’s chest but face tilted up to meet his gaze. The flare in his eyes warmed Changbin’s cheeks. “Maybe if you get a few extra minutes next time you can have a taste.”

Changbin’s throat ran dry. Would Lixie taste like the ash that stuck to his tongue whenever he thought of the dancer, or would he burn like the whiskey that warmed his insides after drinking? He let out a shaky breath, unable to form a single coherent thought to voice out. He nodded dumbly and the saccharine smile that rose to Lixie’s lips was more than enough for a reward. 

Lixie rose up and Changbin moved his hands away, a wordless invite that Lixie took with open arms. When he straddled Changbin’s thighs, his heat made Changbin’s heart swell. He wished he could feel Lixie’s warmth forever, hold him in his arms even if he got burnt. Lixie’s touch was soft as he caressed Changbin’s cheeks. 

“You’ve been so good to me”, Lixie said, shifting on his knees to lay all of his weight onto Changbin. The words tugged a smile onto Changbin’s face. It was validation Changbin didn’t know he needed so badly.

Lixie leaned in closer and the glitter on his face shimmered in the lights as he spoke: “I think you deserve a reward.”

Right after his words, Lixie pressed his hips against Changbin’s. There was nothing but pressure but Changbin was glad. He was so worked up even the slightest pleasure directly from Lixie would surely tip him over the edge. The moan that climbed up from his throat was caught behind his gritted teeth. 

“Can I- May I please touch you?” Changbin asked and he should’ve been ashamed of how breathless he sounded.

“Of course, touch as much as you’d like. I’ll tell you if you cross any lines”, Lixie replied. For good measure, he took Changbin’s hand and guided it onto his side. The lace was soft under his palm but most importantly, Changbin could feel Lixie’s movements as he slowly began to rock his hips.

His other hand slid up Lixie’s thigh, over his hips and onto his chest before going back down only slower. Feeling Lixie move was a thousand times better than just seeing it. So much better that it made Changbin’s eyes flutter shut and mouth fall open. 

Changbin did his best to stay still, to let Lixie control everything, but the pleasure was too much and his hips bucked up. A guttural groan escaped his mouth and his hold on Lixie tightened. A breathy chuckle came from above and Changbin forced himself to look up through hazy eyes. Lixie was smiling at him and it pulled a strained moan from him.

“Come on, pretty boy, take what you’ve earned”, Lixie said as he slid one arm over Changbin’s shoulder and held his jaw with the other. He was grinding harder, faster, better.

Changbin’s body reacted before his head did, hands flying down to Lixie’s hips to push him down as his hips canted up. The pleasure was dizzying, too much yet not enough and Changbin felt himself twitch and shake as his orgasm approached.

Changbin hadn’t cum in his pants so embarrassingly fast like a teenager during his first makeout session since… well since he was a teenager. White hot pleasure exploded through him. Surely, he must’ve blacked out for a second, because for a moment everything became silent and he could feel nothing except satisfaction seep into his bones, making him relax. His grip on Lixie loosened and by the time he could get his eyes open, Lixie had stopped moving. Fingers were running through his hair, bringing him back to his full senses.

“Thank you”, Changbin whispered because there was no way he could’ve had enough strength to speak outloud. 

“No”, Lixie said equally as low, “thank you.”

Lixie laid a soft kiss on Changbin’s nose, then one on his forehead and at last leaned back. The alarm rang too loud, making Changbin wince, but Lixie was quicker. He shut the sound off with a single press of his finger. 

“Unfortunately our time is up now, but I hope we can see again”, Lixie said and got up from Changbin’s lap. His warmth left with him and instantly Changbin wanted to reach out, wrap his arms around Lixie and never let go. But he was too worn out to even move a single finger. 

When Lixie left, Changbin could only stare at the swaying curtains and the moving lights, trying to gather back his strength so that he could head home.


	4. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!   
> sorry it has been a while... but i hope you like this update! writing it was a lot of fun even though it took so long.   
> thank you so much for all the lovely comments and i apologize for being too awkward to reply to everything. i've read all of them and they make me incredibly happy :3

Changbin slept like a baby and was woken up far too early - just after noon when he checked the time - by his phone ringing. Seeing Jisung’s name on the screen, he muted the call and turned around onto his side. The silence lasted just enough for Changbin to fall asleep again, only to be ripped away from dreamland by another call. He tried to ignore it, knowing that Jisung would give up eventually if he didn’t answer. The phone rang and buzzed against his wooden nightstand, the sound a thousand times more annoying. At last Changbin had had enough and he rolled around, grabbing the phone and answering it with a grumpy, near growled out: “What do you want?”

A moment of silence stretched until the timid voice of his secretary came through the phone: “I’m very sorry to bother you, sir, but I have an update on the deal in Japan. You asked me to inform you as soon as they reply and I received an email from them this morning.”

Changbin shut his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. He should’ve checked the caller ID.

“No, no, I apologize. I thought you were someone else. Thank you for letting me know. Could you forward the email to me? I’ll take a look at it later”, Changbin muttered out, trying to make himself sound a little more awake but probably failing miserably.

“Of course, sir. Do you want me to attach the entire exchange or just their reply?” The secretary sounded more at peace but Changbin still regretted his outburst.

“The entire thing would be good”, Changbin replied. He opened his eyes despite their weight begging him to go back to bed. Sadly, Changbin knew he’d wake up feeling worse if he kept sleeping and fuck up his sleeping schedule while he was at it.

“I’ll send it right away. Sorry for bothering, sir.”

Changbin wanted to argue but a slight ache behind his forehead had begun to appear and getting water became a larger need.

“It’s alright. Thank you. Have a nice day.”

“You too, sir.”

The call cut off and Changbin yawned, stretching his arm above his head. Cold sunlight was streaming into the room from the gap between the curtains and drawing a white line on the floor. He stared at it as he got up and threw on a morning robe, leaving the room dark upon his exit. When he had drank water and prepared himself a cup of coffee, Changbin finally checked his messages. Surprisingly, Jisung had only sent him one text, timed right after his initial missed call.

_ ‘I’m coming over. Please tell me you have booze.’ _

Two things concerned Changbin. Firstly, Jisung was a known menace for spamming with messages no matter what the conversation was about, and secondly, his grammar was never this good. Unsure of what to do since Jisung had already clearly made up his mind, Changbin simply replied with an okay. 

He was halfway done with his coffee, eyes cast blankly out of the large window that lined one end of his kitchen, when his doorbell buzzed. Changbin barely had time to open the door fully when Jisung barged in, a scowl on his face and strength in his step.

“I’m guessing something happened since you’re planning on daytime drinking”, Changbin said as he shut the door. Jisung had kicked off his shoes and they laid haphazardly next to a rack with Changbin’s own shoes in it. Giving the pair a tired glare, Changbin nudged them to the side with his foot. 

“That fucking dickbag slept with some chick and dumped me over fax. Fax, Changbin! Who the fuck does that?!” Jisung yelled into the couch cushions.

Seeing that Jisung had taken most of the space on the couch by faceplanting into it, Changbin chose to sit down on the nearby armchair instead. He took a sip of his coffee and tried to rack his brain for the name or at least the face of Jisung’s latest fling. They came and went so frequently that he had a hard time keeping up.

“Apparently that dickbag does”, Changbin replied. He found nothing in his memories, but taking into consideration Jisung’s choice of insult, he guessed it was a guy. “You deserve better.”

Jisung let out a sound that sort of resembled a laugh, barked out and sharp, but it was so caught in the cushions that Changbin couldn’t be sure. When Jisung turned his head, facing Changbin, he noticed the other’s bloodshot eyes. Okay, so perhaps this fling had been a bit more serious than the one before.

“I’m so sick of love”, Jisung muttered and his voice was even quieter than before, “and relationships, like, fuck everything.”

Then Jisung buried his face back into the cushions and didn’t show his face until Changbin relented and got him a glass of vodka and juice. He made sure to keep the ratio as small as possible on the alcohol’s side.

“This is the last time I’m falling for anyone working in an office. They’re always either married and I find out about it when we’re in bed and their spouse comes waltzing in, or then they break up with me via a fucking fax machine!” Jisung rambled like he was already drunk and Changbin sat back to do what he did best in these situations: listened and let Jisung pour out his frustrations. 

“Maybe I’ll just become a hermit and ignore people for the rest of my life”, Jisung mumbled against the rim of his glass.

“One asshole doesn’t ruin the rest of the population”, Changbin said, finishing his coffee but keeping the cup in his hand, “you’ll find someone good eventually.”

“I know but I’m just so tired of trying to make things work and then falling on my ass when they don’t.” Great, now Jisung was pouting, sad eyes glazed over. 

Changbin shifted in his seat uncomfortably, unsure of how to go on about this. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps intelligent enough to make sense, when Jisung cut him off with a gasp.

“Are you free tonight?” he asked with the sad glaze gone from his eyes.

Changbin frowned but nodded. “It’s Sunday, why would I not be?”

“Perfect, then you can come with me to the Limerence today. I want to get my thoughts away from my shitty exes and what better than getting drunk and watching some pretty people dance”, Jisung said with a blaring grin. His sudden shift of mood left Changbin shocked, stunned even, and so he nodded before he even realized what Jisung had said.

“I- wait, no”, he tried to object but Jisung was already chugging down the last of his drink without listening.

“I’ll meet you there at eleven, don’t be late!” Jisung shouted as he walked down the hallway. Changbin stayed in his seat, dumbfounded eyes stuck to the empty glass Jisung left behind. He was too tired for Jisung’s odd behavior and decided to make another cup of coffee with a grumble.

Changbin should've gone after Jisung or at the very least called him, come up with any excuse as to why he couldn't go, but some unseen force - perhaps his pathetic desire to see Lixie again - held him back until it was too late. Winter was at its hardest, icy wind blowing through the narrow streets. Changbin stepped back to stand closer to the wall but his attempt to shield form the cold was futile. He was a punctual person but he should’ve taken Jisung’s eleven at night a bit more liberally since at ten past, there was no sight of the younger. Glancing across the street at the set in door in the wall and the mountain of a bouncer who stood beside it, Changbin wondered if Jiusng had gone in already. Dismissing that thought, Changbin moved his gaze to run along the busy streets. If Jisung wouldn’t appear within the next five minutes, Changbin would just head home and maybe have a sad wank before going to bed. He was expected to be at the company building early the next morning and loitering around the streets all night would do him no good. 

Checking his phone every half a minute or so, Changbin began to grow antsy. He rolled his foot, slowly like the way he’d stretch it after a jog, and scratched the inside of his coat pocket with his blunt nails. He thought of swaying curtains and the taste of ash appeared at the back of his tongue. Four minutes had passed and still no sign of Jisung. Changbin prepared to head home but his throat was dry and the cold wind made him shudder over and over again until he was near nauseous.

He could go in and get a glass of whiskey, the same whiskey that had set his insides on fire and that Lixie had offered him. Changbin stuck his hands into his pockets tighter, phone squeezed in an iron grip. He should head home and sleep it off, the waving feeling that the icy temperature of the night had buried itself into his bones and would never leave, but instead his legs worked on their own. Without even knowing if he had access inside of not, Changbin found himself stood in front of the bouncer with his ID in his grip.

A moment filled with his anxious, overbearing heartbeat high up in his throat passed and the bouncer opened the door as he handed Changbin the ID back. He let out a shaky breath as he stepped inside. The winter was left behind the closing door but Changbin still shivered. Leaving his coat the rack, the lady behind the counter gave him a gold card and wished him a good evening. Changbin nodded stiffly and made his way inside the lounge. Despite knowing that Jisung wouldn’t get them platinum, his stomach lurched with disappointment. While he would’ve been happy about it if he was with Jisung, not that he was alone the lack of opportunity to see Lixie was near overwhelming. 

Once he had made it halfway across the room, heading straight to the bar, he finally noticed the difference in the lounge. It hadn’t been this dark before and the glitter on the dancers had been switched to painted lines that climbed up their skins and glowed like lights - UV paint. Changbin looked around as he found an empty seat at the bar. The bartender who was in front of him right away shared some of the colourful paint, but only on his face. 

“What can I get you?” The bartender had a soft voice but it echoed in Changbin’s head uncomfortably. 

“Whiskey”, he gruffed out with a quick flash of the gold card and almost choked on how rough his voice was. He cleared his throat as the bartender prepared his drink and placed it upon a small napkin. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy your evening, sir”, the bartender said and left to attend to others. Changbin took a chance to look at the brochure in his hand, almost the same as the one he had always gotten, only now the text was printed luminous on the dark background.  _ Special night,  _ the text read,  _ only available for gold and platinum cards.  _ Changbin didn’t bother reading further. The whiskey warmed his throat and stomach but he still shivered. There was no way he could see Lixie and a glance towards the swaying curtains told him - even if he wasn’t sure as to how he knew so certainly - that Lixie was somewhere there, hidden within unreachable flowy fabric. 

Changbin took another sip and turned around on the seat, elbow on the counter and glass in his hand. While the lounge was mostly dark and the most visible were the lines painted on the dancers, flashes of coloured lights still lit up the place every now and then. During one of these flashes, Changbin recognized a familiar face. He rose from his seat and walked over. Getting away from the curtains made his head a little clearer.

“You could’ve told me you came inside. Stood out for ages waiting for you”, Changbin grumbled as he took a seat on the armchair next to the one Jisung was perched upon.

No response and Changbin looked at Jisung again, brow furrowed and worried that maybe he had seen wrong. It was Jisung, even in the low light Changbin would recognize his friend, but his expression was near blank as he stared slightly up and ahead. 

“Jisung?” Changbin tried again. Maybe the music was too loud and Jisung hadn’t heard him. When there was still no response, Changbin leant forward and waved his free hand in front of Jisung’s face. 

The movement snapped Jisung back into reality and he blinked a few times before focusing on Changbin. A smile spread into his face, replacing the blankness that made Changbin’s gut twist the wrong way. Relief flooded him.

“Oh, hey. I was waiting for you but it got so cold I came in already”, Jisung said, cheery as ever. He took his drink from the small table between the chairs, electric blue and almost glowing like the paint. It was the same drink he had gotten the first time they had visited together.

“Yeah, I noticed. Why didn’t you text me or something? I was outside for almost twenty minutes”, Changbin asked, the furrow in his brow never softening.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice the time. I though you’d just come in.” Jisung shrugged. He took a sip of his drink, the liquid rising through a long swirly straw and doing loops with it.

Changbin nodded and looked at Jisung for a moment longer. When Jisung focused back to whatever he had been watching earlier, Changbin followed his gaze. He was struck the second his eyes laid upon the stage. Slight heat rose up his neck and face but nothing as fiercely burning as what Lixie did to him. It was like a tingle, something electric and spraking climbing within his veins, under his skin.

He wasn’t sure if he had seen the dancer before since the darkness and their intricate facepaint hid any features. All Changbin knew was that it was a man, the sheer white shirt hanging fully open from his shoulders to reveal more painted patterns, lines drawn in blue and orange. They vanished under white shorts that were more like underwear than anything else and continued down his legs. The dancer moved on a pole, high above the floor and with swift movements as he changed positions. In the darkness, Changbin could only see the lines on his legs and arms move as he contorted countless times in ways Changbin didn’t know were possible for the human body. Or perhaps that was simply the trick of his eyes, since it was so difficult to see anything clearly.

The music was slow and sensual, like always, and Changbin could match the beats he heard to the dancer’s movements flawlessly. He descended from the pole, spun around and spread his legs on the stage with what must’ve been the smoothest split Changbin had ever had the pleasure to witness. Within the darkness, Changbin could make out the shapes of others around the stage, clad within the shadow of anonymity. The dancer got off the stage and began to walk around the crowd, much like other performers in the lounge. Changbin tore his gaze away from the blue and orange and took a sip of his drink. The whiskey made him shiver before its warmth spread within him. It calmed his racing heart, but not by much. 

The next thing he knew as he looked up from his glass, the dancer had reached them. He had one knee on the chair next to Jisung’s thigh, hips rolling slowly as he traced his painted fingers up Jisung’s jaw. His other hand was sliding Jisung’s palm up his side and based on the glassy look in Jisung’s eyes, he was stuck somewhere in fantasyland. Changbin would’ve laughed at Jisung’s intense stare that was directed at the dancer but his body wouldn’t let him. Watching form behind the rim of his glass, Changbin followed as the paint on the dancers skin twirled and moved, like it had a life of its own. Must’ve been another trick of his eyes, but Changbin didn’t do anything to stop it. 

When the dancer turned his head, their eyes met and Changbin felt an electric charge surge through him, hot and heavy like arousal, yet he couldn’t look away. A charming smile was directed at him and Changbin took a deep breath. He knew the dancer, the man who had guided him to the platinum side on his first endeavor of the place on his own, Lino. His eyes were the same even if the paint swirling on his skin made his features shift. Changbin’s eyes were glued on him even after Lino broke the eye contact and twisted his head, leaning in close to Jisung’s ear. 

Changbin thought of Lixie and the way his deep honey voice had rung in his ears for hours after they had parted ways. The heat coiling in his chest was a familiar one, a scorching fire that lapped at his lungs and made each breath taste like ash. A sip of the whiskey only fueled it.

Lino drew away from Jisung, continued his dance on the floor with impressive flexibility before leaving without another glance Changbin’s way. A few bills tucked in the waistband of his shorts were visible for only a moment before Lino enclosed them in his hand. The music thrummed in Changbin’s head and the air was warm, much like it had been in the private platinum booth, veiled by shifting curtains. 

“Need to use the toilet”, the words scrambled out of Jisung’s mouth with such hurry, that it took Changbin a second too long to understand them. By then, Jisung was gone and only the half drunk blue liquid remained in the glass.

Changbin found himself staring at the last bit of whiskey in his glass. He tilted it and the amber liquid changed colour with each slow flash of light. When the room turned red, Changbin swore it lasted longer than any other colour, but that too was gone quickly. Daring a glance towards the curtains, Changbin found that they were no longer moving. Standing still like any other hefty fabric, the curtains were nothing but part of the walls that encapsulated the bustling world of the lounge. 

“Fancy seeing again this soon”, a voice spoke, rich and hot, right behind his ear. Changbin’s head whipped around, the glass almost falling from his grip. Lixie was there, face decorated with odd swirls of glowing red and orange, but Lixie nonetheless. 

“Hi”, Changbin muttered, the only thing he could say out loud. Too many thoughts were running through his head but none stuck for long enough to make sense of. 

Lixie walked around the chair, coming to stand in front of Changbin. Even as he stood, Changbin swore he moved to the music, flickering like a flame. It was a stark contrast to every other time they had met; Lixie was clad in all white like any other dancer and the red fire he always wore had bled onto his skin instead. The paint licked up his legs and torso, circled his arms and neck, like he was bursting into flames. 

“Would you like to see me dance?” Lixie asked. His eyes were dark within the painted fire.

Changbin nodded, not confident in making a coherent sound if he trusted his voice. He set the glass down onto the table without looking, hitting the surface a little too hard. The way Lixie danced, only a few steps away from him, within an arm’s reach if he’d just lean forward, got his skin humming with heat. Time moved too fast yet too slow and Changbin heard the blood rushing in his ears as Lixie dropped onto his knees and got up like it was nothing. 

“How are you liking our special night?” Lixie asked as he settled with one of Changbin’s knees between his legs. He was rolling his hips like there was no air between their bodies. Changbin was boiling under his skin.

“It’s… it’s lovely”, Changbin breathed out, gaze travelling over Lixie’s body. Oh, so very lovely.

Lixie smiled, the paint on his face twisting with his expression. He slid his hands up Changbin’s arms, pinning his shoulders against the chair and leaned close. 

Tactfully messy strands of hair tickled the side of Changbin’s face almost as much as Lixie's hushed words did to his ear:

“I was hoping to see you another time. Tonight we have no privacy."

Changbin swallowed, painful and dry. The sheer implication of Lixie's words had him fully straining against his pants. Involuntarily, a slight groan left him and his hips bucked up, trying to find the source of the blazing heat that felt so good. Lixie laughed, the sound deep and warm and breathy. 

Lixie straightened up, brought Changbin’s hands to hold his waist just above the top of the shorts and bent backwards, showing off the curve of his arched neck. Changbin gripped harder than he should've, thin fabric creasing under his palms, but he couldn't help it. Lixie was there and he was real and Changbin could touch him. Maybe it was bravery, maybe just simple stupidity, but Changbin slid one hand down until it lay on the orange glow painted on Lixie's thigh. His skin was soft and warm, the paint covering him in thick stripes that Changbin could feel on his fingertips. 

When Lixie got up, their eyes met. No longer was an amused smile creasing the paint on his face and in the darkness, Changbin couldn't see his eyes well enough. Like the paint had truly turned into fire, Changbin pulled his hands away, palms stinging like they'd been burnt. Lixie leaned closer again, gaze boring into Changbin's. He wasn't sure if the rattle of a heartbeat against his ribs was from arousal or from fear. 

"Nobody can know what happens between us", Lixie whispered, without any real reason, as the loud music ate away all other sounds. 

Changbin nodded, joints awfully stiff and uncomfortable. He'd do anything to have Lixie close again and feel his heat with every inch of his body. Lixie looked around briefly, gaze staying on the bar for a moment longer. 

"Follow me", he said and left. Changbin stood up so quickly his head swayed for the first steps. The little distance between them was involuntary, Lixie's steps much faster and brimming with confidence. Nearing the curtain covered wall, Lixie vanished within them and Changbin nearly faltered on his feet. The curtains had come alive again, dancing and swinging irresistibly. Changbin followed Lixie without looking back. 

The platinum side was dark and empty, only the sickly green glow of emergency exit signs lighting up the room. The music was quieter and for the first time in a while, Changbin could hear his own thoughts clearly. Following a stranger into a dark room was never a good idea. But this was Lixie, not a stranger,  _ his  _ Lixie. 

"Come on, quick", Lixie's voice echoed from behind the labyrinth of shimmering curtains. Changbin picked up the pace and when he rounded the corner, he was grabbed by his sleeve and dragged into one of the booths. 

The couch was the same kind as in every other booth, so was the minibar and the tablet that sat on it. Everything was shrouded in darkness, nothing but faint lines in the greenish glow. Lixie was warm beside him, the paint making his skin patchy and the white clothing light enough to glow. 

"We don't have much time", Lixie said, hurried and quiet, as his hands found their way up to the back of Changbin's head. Nimble fingers wound into his hair. 

"I-" Changbin was supposed to say something, maybe ask a thing or another, but it all vanished from his head as Lixie pulled him impossibly close and kissed him. 

Just like he had imagined, Lixie’s lips were full and warm against his, tasting of fire and ash. He kissed like he danced, smooth and slick with ambition. Changbin was molten against him, hands climbing up Lixie’s sides just to hold onto something. It was a desperate attempt to keep himself whole as Lixie’s tongue slid into his mouth. Painfully hard and pitifully needy, Changbin pushed himself fully against Lixie. It did nothing to ease the pressure of the zipper against his bulge but a soft warmth spread over him. After days of dreaming, he could finally hold Lixie. He could feel the cakey paint on his skin as he moved his hands over Lixie’s thighs and slipped one under his shirt.

“The couch”, Lixie whispered into the kiss and moved backwards, pulling Changbin with him. The couch wasn’t large, barely long enough for three people to squeeze into it and wide enough that Lixie could lie down without falling, but not with any extra room. 

Changbin kneeled onto the couch between Lixie’s long, painted legs that wrapped around his hips. He could grind against Lixie if he wanted but old habits stick hard and he found himself unable to move. Lixie was nipping and sucking on his lip, bringing up filthy ideas of where else his mouth could be. 

As Lixie’s hand began it’s descent, Changbin had a hard time focusing on it and the kiss at the same time. It made a burning trail down Changbin’s neck and over his shoulder, all the way from his chest to his crotch and finally pressed against it, palm curving to the shape of his cock. A wordless permission, an invitation even.

Changbin whimpered and moaned, breaking the kiss as his hips rutted down against Lixie’s hand. His eyes squeezed shut, body working like an animal, blindly chasing pleasure. Lixie laughed against his lips, sweet and lovely without any mocking behind it. Changbin’s chest flared with desire. To have Lixie this close, to feel him, to kiss him, it’s all Changbin could think to want from the world. 

The pressure vanished from his erection and Changbin could finally open his eyes. Lixie opened his pants and pulled down the zipper, hand lying flat against his stomach. Changbin looked at him even though his gaze was hazy and the room was dark. The paint had smudged and cracked on Lixie’s face and his hair lay spread around his head like a halo. Truly an angel of the most gorgeous kind, Changbin thought, and told this to Lixie too.

“You flatter me, pretty boy”, Lixie said and leaned up to kiss him again. 

“It’s true”, Changbin replied, breathing heavy. The way Lixie spoke and smiled at him, made him seem much older than Changbin. It was odd if Changbin thought about it for longer. But perhaps the same way Changbin appeared older than he was from the years of pressure and stress from his job weighing on him, Lixie looked younger than he actually was.

“Well, thank you, love”, Lixie purred and his hands moved, one grasping Changbin’s hair and the other sliding into his underwear, “but I’m no angel.”

His fingers wrapped around Changbin’s cock, a long awaited, delicious touch that brunt in the best way possible. It drove his mind blank, overwhelmed with pleasure as Lixie moved his hand, stroking slow but firm. It should’ve been dry and uncomfortable but Changbin couldn’t find a single cell in his body not twisting and withering with pleasure. Lixie left a fluttery kiss on the side of his open mouth before pulling Changbin’s head back. With his neck bared, Lixie trailed kisses all the way from Changbin’s jaw to the collar of his shirt. 

“You smell so lovely”, Lixie muttered against his skin before laying a wet kiss on it. His voice echoed oddly, like the words were in Changbin’s head instead of being spoken into his neck. They brought with them another wave of soft heat that made Changbin’s heart bounce heavier in his chest.

It was over far too soon, Lixie’s hand skillfully swift with it’s movements. Changbin was left with his body buzzing, mind numb and underwear filthy. Lixie kissed him again as he pulled his hand out. With blurry eyes and lips shaking with harsh breaths, Changbin watched as Lixie brought his hand between them. Strings of cum stretched between his fingers as he parted them. 

“I’ve wondered what you’d taste like for ages”, Lixie spoke softly before bringing his fingers to his mouth. His lips wrapped around the digits, tongue sliding between them to gather everything. Changbin stared, struck too dumb to be able to react with anything but a sad whine as his spent cock twitched with interest.

Lixie smiled when he pulled his now clean fingers out and hummed, pleased, before leaning up to grace Changbin with one more kiss. 

“Come on, we need to go”, he said against Changbin’s mouth and gave his shoulder an encouraging push. 

“What about you-?” Changbin’s mouth was numb, stuffed full of cotton and dry. The words were too heavy on his tongue. How was he this exhausted from such little? To save himself the embarrassment, Changbin decided to pin it on the fact that he hadn’t had an active sex life for a few years now, focusing on his work instead.

“Don’t worry about me, pretty boy. Making you feel good is all I wanted”, Lixie said and pushed on his shoulder again. Changbin gathered enough strength and got onto wobbly legs. His hands shook as he closed his pants, ignoring the uncomfortable stain in his underwear.

Trusting Lixie’s word, he let himself be lead back to the heavy curtains that divided the platinum side from the lounge. Lixie held his face and looked into his eyes, gaze dark and blazing, and he smiled.

“You should head home, eat and drink properly and then get some sleep”, he spoke and his voice was like the sweetest honey in Changbin’s head.

Changbin nodded. He liked what Lixie was suggesting, his body stiff and heavy with tiredness. Lixie told him to go first and Changbin did, stumbling out into the dark lounge where the paint was still glowing and the air was cooler. He stood near the curtains for a while but Lixie never followed him. The curtains still swayed and called for him but Changbin turned away. 

When his gaze found the set of seats he’d been at before, he remembered Jisung. There was no sign of him, not even on the other side of the bar. Walking around cleared his head and brought back some of the energy he had lost. At last, Changbin found his way to the toilets and pushed open the door to the men’s. Jisung was standing by the sinks, hands gripping either side of the bowl and head hanging.

“Jisung? You okay?” He approached carefully, taking note of how Jisung’s knuckles had turned white and his body was heaving with deep breaths.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I’m fine, think I just had a bit too much to drink”, Jisung replied, eyes still shut as he slowly straightened.

“If you’re talking about the blue sugar soup you were drinking, I’m not surprised”, Changbin retorted, but found his voice without any of its usual bite to it.

Jisung opened his eyes and glared at him through the mirror. It faded away soon and Jisung turned around, eyes darting to the door instead. “Can I crash at yours tonight?”

Jisung ran a hand through his hair, messier than it had been before and Changbin caught a smudge of electric blue on his palm. He ignored it - just like he ignored the bruise in the junction between Jisung’s shoulder and his neck that he saw later that night when Jisung changed his shirt - and nodded. If he were to start asking questions, Jisung would ask some back, and he couldn’t have that. 

With the memory of Lixie’s mouth on his, Changbin fell asleep that night the second his head hit the pillow and his dreams were a lovely blur of red and orange, surrounded by a sickly green glow.


	5. Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!   
> first of all, i am once again apologizing for the slow updates, but there is only one more part to go after this one so maybe i won't spend the next decade only working on this story  
> secondly, thank you so much for the lovely comments, seeing them has made my days and lessened the nerves of posting my writing online and i'm very sorry for not replying to them individually.   
> i hope you like this chapter!

Changbin was clutching the platinum card in his grasp, sides digging into his palm and fingers almost painfully. His shoulders were tight with frustration, now edging on being stuck after spending too long at the office, taking his anger out on the keyboard of his laptop as he tried to fix the unfixable. The club blurred past his vision as he found his way into the flowy maze of the platinum side. In his mind there was truly no better way to get rid of the poisonous thoughts crawling in his head, than to lose himself completely and entirely in the fire of Lixie.

He got into an empty booth and ripped his jacket off, throwing it to the side of the couch with a harsh smack as he grabbed the familiar brand of whiskey from the minibar, pouring himself a generous glass. His hands only shook a little and none of the alcohol spilt over the edge. The platinum card sat on top of the tablet and Changbin slumped onto the couch on the opposite end to his jacket. He pressed his elbows to his knees and hung his head, watching the drink as he tilted the glass from side to side. Without even realising it, Changbin had had his jaw clenched tightly, teeth ground together for too long and as he forced himself to relax to take a sip, he noticed the ache from it. He opened his mouth and stretched his jaw to ease the pain without much result. He’d just have to wait it out and so he took a brave gulp of the whiskey. 

The curtains swayed and danced to the music as the lovely, gentle heat spread into his body. It overpowered the anxious strain in his back and the squeezing anger in his chest. A long sigh heaved from his body, the exhale as hot as his gut with the alcohol warming his veins. He straightened himself out and took a sip after a sip, eyes closed. His head was still buzzing and his fingers clutched the glass a little too tightly but the reason why began to change.

When Changbin was halfway done with his drink, tie already loosened enough to pop open a couple buttons on his shirt, he grabbed the tablet. A sick swirl appeared in his stomach at the thought of Lixie not being there tonight. If he wasn’t, Changbin had simply come to enjoy some highly overpriced whiskey in the relative privacy of the booth and would proceed to go home to kick his punching bag for the second time in only a few days, perhaps successfully this time. Anyone else but Lixie was out of question. The memory of his time spent with another dancer, the long haired guy dressed in black, was tainted with nausea he couldn’t place and a strange blurriness of events.

Changbin’s fears vanished when he caught the sight of red on the screen. His fingers moved on their own, reserving the dancer for an hour and not even hesitating when his touch glided over the notification that he’d have to pay more and straight to the button to confirm. The tablet stayed on his lap as Changbin leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

His heart was thrumming in his ears uncomfortably, making his fingers twitch lightly against his glass and his toes curl in his shoe. The rattling storm in his chest, caused by the events of the day, was duller but not gone. It was simply overpowered by the crashing tsunami wave of white-hot frustration that made his pants strain. He had been missing Lixie ever since they parted ways at the curtains leading out of the platinum side. Now his need to see the dancer was boiling over the metaphorical rim of his patience.

Changbin's eyes shot open and he lifted his head, gaze trained on the flowing curtains. The booth was still empty, but he could see the fabric dancing. The ever so familiar tinge of ash on his tongue returned and Changbin’s heart thumped harshly. It was almost like he could sense Lixie coming, feel it under his skin like the spark of a match being lit, smell the warmth in the air. 

The curtains parted and a rush of hot air blasted against Changbin’s chest, pressing him tight against the back of the couch and knocking all air out of his lungs. An undeniably gorgeous smile spread Lixie’s lips, those god-forbidden red lips that Changbin could only imagine stretching around his cock, and his eyes glinted with mirth. Another rush of heat made Changbin shiver and Lixie let the curtains fall shut behind himself as he stepped into the booth. His red robe was hanging off of his shoulders, just barely held closed near his naval by a loose bow. The split showed the middle of Lixie’s chest, splattered with red and orange jewels that climbed up to his neck and left his face without, aside from two that sat neatly under his left eye. 

“I’ve been waiting for you”, Lixie spoke, slow and with the smile still staining his words so much that Changbin could hear how glad he was. Lixie had been waiting for  _ him.  _ Lixie was happy to see  _ him.  _ Changbin’s mouth dried up in an instant.

“I’m sorry”, Changbin croaked out and coughed to clear his voice before continuing, not letting the embarrassment stop him, “I haven’t had time earlier.”

Lixie’s smile didn’t waver as he came to stand so close that Changbin had to lift his head to keep looking at him. 

“In that case, I should be honoured that you’ve decided to spend this time with me”, Lixie said, his deep voice curling in Changbin’s eardrums like a deafening smoke. Nothing else mattered around them. Lixie and his voice were the only things Changbin needed to pay attention to.

Lixie leaned down, hands brushing over Changbin’s thighs and making his breath hitch, only to take the tablet and press a finger on it to start the countdown. Changbin couldn’t see the screen when Lixie set it down onto the minibar, his gaze running down the dancer’s body and taking in his glowing features. He had gotten off nearly twice a day since Sunday on the simple memory of what had happened. Now, when Lixie had done nothing more than grant him a breathtaking smile and brush his fingertips over Changbin’s legs, it was enough to already have him fully hard. 

“That looks like it hurts”, Lixie commented absently as he climbed to straddle Changbin’s thighs. His words made Changbin’s cock throb against the zipper of his pants and he nodded numbly.

Instead of dragging his palm over Changbin’s bulge like he had hoped, Lixie brushed his fingers over the faint trace of a bruise on Changbin’s cheekbone. It was Changbin’s heart’s turn to jump with excitement as he caught Lixie’s dark eyes hovering on the injury. 

“It did”, Changbin says with his tone low. He was keeping his hands away from Lixie’s body, unfortunately, even though Lixie had slid one behind his neck and the other was caressing his face.

Lixie licked his lips as his gaze flickered back to Changbin’s. Even after all of this time, Changbin hadn’t noticed any bright lights in the platinum area with the usual shifting dim ones, but there had to be some on the ceiling or something, since there was no other way that Lixie’s eyes would’ve glimmered the way they did without them. 

“What happened?” Lixie’s voice was as low as Changbin’s and he had leaned in closer.

Changbin swallowed. In truth he had gotten so angry when the plans at his company began to fall apart that he had attacked the punching bag in his home gym without remembering that it can attack him back. That night had ended with Changbin pressing an icebag against his cheek and sitting in such a way that it didn’t hurt his bruised ass from the fall. 

“I got mad”, Changbin chose to reply, not quite ready to admit defeat against an inanimate object in front of Lixie.

Lixie laughed, a short and breathy chuckle that made Changbin all the more desperate to kiss him again. “You need to be careful. It’d be a shame if you lost your pretty face to something petty.”

The words rung in Changbin’s ears for too long, the compliment warming his chest and he found his hand rising up to rest on Lixie’s thigh before he could stop himself. Lixie straightened a little, muscle flexing under Changbin's palm.

“Might want to put that down”, Lixie whispered with a glance at his other hand and gave Changbin just enough time to blindly set his glass down onto the minibar before he moved.

Lixie’s nails dug into Changbin’s shoulders just hard enough to be felt with a sting and he rolled his hips, perfectly to the rhythm and just above where Changbin wanted to feel him the most. Lixie threw a match into a trail of gasoline that ran up and through Changbin’s body, igniting him with a jolt of pleasure that blurred his thoughts. Like his body was possessed, Changbin dragged his hands up the outside of Lixie’s thighs and under the robe, the realisation of his mistake, overstepping the invisible boundaries set by the place, came too late and his fingers froze just shy of the crease between Lixie’s thigh and hip.

“It’s alright”, Lixie said, noticing the abrupt stop of Changbin’s hands. He threaded one hand into Changbin’s hair, those delicate fingers that Changbin had felt wrapped around his dick were now tugging at his scalp.

Changbin took initiative and slowly inched his hands higher. It wasn’t until his touch reached Lixie’s hipbones that he felt any fabric on his skin. He had seen Lixie in just underwear before, but then his skin had been painted with fire and the underwear were lacy and decorative. Now under his fingers was something soft and stretchy, clearly the side of underwear, but it was made of multiple straps reaching around Lixie’s hip. Changbin counted three strings. 

“I’ve been thinking about you”, Changbin said, the ache from his cock paling against the one in his chest when he heard Lixie’s breath hitch and his exhale come out as something along the lines of a moan. 

“Likewise”, Lixie replied with a hum and inched closer, hips brushing against Changbin’s if he just dipped low enough. “It’s been too long and I’ve missed dancing for you.”

Changbin fought off a sudden reflex to wrap his arms around Lixie’s body, to draw him in so close that all he could feel was the fire on the dancer’s skin, and instead groaned stiffly as his eyes closed. He grasped at Lixie’s hips but didn’t force him to move. That Lixie did all on his own.

His crotch still didn't press against Changbin’s, but he danced so close that Changbin could feel his heat. Changbin didn't need more, even if he wanted. Lixie’s moves were just short of erratic, never losing the natural gracefulness he seemed to possess no matter what, but burning Changbin with their desperation. He danced like he had so many times before and Changbin couldn’t keep himself in check, his hips bucking up against Lixie. They made contact, and even though it was for a split second, it was enough to send Changbin’s head reeling back. 

Like a rush, every second of tension and frustration rose in Changbin’s chest, winding him so tight that he couldn’t breathe. He was aching in every way and his hands were burning where they were travelling over Lixie’s skin. 

Changbin’s eyes snapped open and his head tilted up when he felt Lixie’s hands on his face, cupping his cheeks and jaw so that he had no hope of looking away. Lixie’s eyes were lidded, cheeks ruddy and lips parted with heavy breaths. His hips weren’t touching Changbin’s, but he sure did look like they were. When he spoke, his voice ran in circles in Changbin’s head in a way that made him dizzy: “You remember what I feel like, don’t you?”

Changbin choked on his own gasp when the sudden memory of that Sunday night flashed in his head more vivid than anything else. It was like he had been suddenly plummeted back in time to that moment, to when he could taste Lixie’s whiskey lips and the ash of his tongue as it slid into Changbin’s mouth. Heat ran in his veins and Lixie’s skin was smooth under his touch. Lixie’s hands were delicate yet firm with their grasp as they wrapped around Changbin’s cock.

He was pulled back equally as fast, eyes drilling into Lixie’s as he dancer rocked almost against him, fingers digging into his cheeks. Lixie’s breaths were harsh and deep and hit Changbin’s lips like fire. He almost lurched ahead to kiss Lixie because fuck the rules, fuck this place, fuck everything, he needed to feel Lixie’s lips against his. As if Lixie could read his thoughts, he dug his nails into Changbin’s cheek and the sharp pain made his plans deteriorate. 

“You remember what I feel like. You remember what I taste like”, Lixie spoke, voice too low to carry in the room but it was loud in Changbin’s ears, overpowering the deafening buzz of arousal. “What would my mouth feel around you? Could I make you cum down my throat?”

Changbin groaned, fingers flexing and eyes squeezing shut. His hips bucked up again and one of Lixie’s hands fell down to his upper thigh, pressing him down onto the couch with impressive strength. Or perhaps Changbin was just too far gone with desire to fight back. 

Lixie leaned closer, his deep exhales tickling Changbin’s ear. The wet click of his tongue lapping over his lips echoed in Changbin’s ears. When he spoke, it was with his fingers grasping Changbin’s jaw tighter: “You were so good last time, you felt so good. I want to feel you cum again.”

Changbin wasn’t sure if his mind or body were swaying, punchdrunk on lust and climbing hard and fast. His fingers were scorched off on Lixie’s hips, thumbs pressing onto his abdomen just above the edge of the underwear. White flashed behind his closed lids, the dead silence of the universe taking his breath away for a split second before a supernova exploded and Changbin’s body was straining against Lixie’s persistent hold as he came hot and filthy in his underwear. The ghost of Lixie’s touch was all around him, enveloping him, holding him, lapping against him like the gentlest fire. 

It took a while for Changbin to realise his arms were shaking from how tightly his hands were clenched around Lixie’s hips and even longer for his breath to even out. Lixie had stopped moving, careful fingers running through Changbin’s hair and down his jaw. The undersides of his cheeks were tender and with sure pink slashes from Lixie’s nails. The soft touch slowly coaxed Changbin back into his head, mind still floating so fuzzy that he couldn’t notice the sticky mess in his underwear. He had to concentrate on his hands to get his fingers to lax on Lixie’s skin. 

“Are you alright?” The deep rumble of Lixie’s voice got Changbin to open his eyes. At first his gaze was as blurry as his head but it soon focused on the dark, lovely eyes staring at him.

Changbin felt words climb up from his throat but barely heard his own mutter over the blood rushing in his ears: “Perfrect. You’re perfect.”

Lixie smiled, amusement flickering in his gaze. Changbin’s body was thrumming gently with his heartbeat, making his breathing deepen further and his limbs grow heavy.

“What’s your name?” Lixie asked as his fingers tilted Changbin’s chin up so that they could look at each other directly even with the given height difference from the position. Lixie had settled back down onto Changbin’s thighs.

“Cha-” Changbin’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, unable to feel the heat of embarrassment on his face with his entire body burning after the orgasm, “Changbin. Seo Changbin.”

“A pretty name for a pretty boy.” Lixie slid off of him and took a seat on the couch next to Changbin, one arm still thrown behind Changbin’s neck and the other hand playing with the open collar of his shirt. His legs were thrown over Changbin’s, the other hanging to the floor and the other bent to lay his foot on the couch. He sat so close that Changbin could turn his head and lean forward a little to touch Lixie’s nose with his.

“What about- what about yours? Your name, I mean”, Changbin’s voice was too croaky for his own ears. Lixie didn’t mention it, simply reached over him to grab a glass from on top of the minibar. It was the same kind as Changbin’s whiskey glass, only this time filled with what looked like water.

Lixie’s gaze trailed over him as he drank, his gulps feeling too rushed and desperate compared to the amount of liquid that fit into the glass. When Changbin was done, Lixie took the glass and placed it back before his hand returned to play with the open collar of Changbin’s shirt. 

“I don’t use my real name for a reason”, Lixie said at last, dark eyes watchful. A slight smile broke onto his lips and Changbin felt his heart rise up to his throat. What a lovely smile it was.

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay. I’ll tell you when the time is right.” Lixie’s voice held kindness and the hand on Changbin’s shoulder rose to run through his hair once again. The light scrape of Lixie’s nails on his scalp made Changbin heave a deep sigh. 

“You were so upset when you arrived I could practically smell it on you”, Lixie spoke lightly, his tone giving Changbin a chance to back off, to deny everything and forget. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Changbin was lost in Lixie’s eyes. They were dark, impossibly so, but Changbin swore he could still make out the glimmer of hellfire within their depth, the glare of flickering lights somewhere behind Changbin’s head. Especially so when he smiled. The words registered in his head a few seconds too late but Changbin couldn’t look away. 

He cleared his throat and spoke like his words weighed in his mouth too much: “Oh, uhm, I- my company lost a big- a big business deal because another company pulled- pulled out last minute.”

Lixie hummed and nodded, his fingers still working in Changbin’s hair. “Did you lose a lot of money?”

“Yeah”, Changbin breathed out, his eyes fluttering before he snapped back into reality, “I’ll need to work a lot of nights to fix things.”

Lixie pouted and Changbin would’ve held him if he could find enough strength in his body to move a single muscle. Everything from the anger to simple energy had drained from him but it was alright, since Lixie looked like he was glowing and Changbin could die happy after a gorgeous sight like that.

“It doesn’t seem fair that you need to work extra to mend things others caused.”

Changbin huffed out a little somewhat tired laugh and slouched deeper against the couch. He could feel the tedious frustration from earlier that day begin to creep back into his shoulders, wanting to stiffen his overtly relaxed position. “I was the one who took the risk in the first place.”

Lixie’s pout lifted as he took a deep breath and his hand fell from Changbin’s head to the back of his neck. His touch was light and comfortable, like his hands were meant to be on Changbin’s body. “I’m sorry for stressing you out with talking about this. You probably came here to be distracted. Tell me something nice about yourself instead.”

Changbin raised his eyebrows but his gaze didn’t waver from Lixie’s. His gaze was inquiring, almost prodding into Changbin’s head, like he had hooked a line through Changbin’s eyes and was waving through his thoughts now. It made Changbin’s throat dry with nerves. “Uh, I learnt how to make a real mean lasagne when I visited Italy?”

Lixie’s lips cracked into a wider smile, a light laugh falling from him and Changbin’s own mouth corners tugged up. How could he not feel happy when Lixie’s joy was so earthshatteringly gorgeous? 

“Do you travel a lot?”

“Only for work”, Changbin said and saw Lixie’s smile fall the slightest, and so he was quick to continue, “but I try to stay everywhere for a day or two just to be a tourist.”

“That sounds lovely. What’s your favourite city?” Lixie was now leaning sideways against the back of the couch, hair falling over his temple in a way that made Changbin’s hand itch to brush it aside.

Changbin hummed, pretending that his incompetence to answer straight away came from thinking of an answer instead of trying to keep his hands in check. “Maybe Tokyo. I’ve been there the most outside of Korea.”

“Tokyo is quite wonderful, isn’t it? Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve visited Japan at all”, Lixie spoke with a wistful smile on his lips. “It must be nice to be able to see the world for a living.”

There was a teasing tint to Lixie’s voice and it brought an embarrassing flush onto Changbin’s face. “I spend most of my time abroad in conference rooms and stuffy offices.”

“Perhaps you should visit somewhere without the pressure of work on your back”, Lixie said before his eyes lit up the slightest under the dim lights of the Limerence. “If I may suggest, travel to Yoshino during the spring. The  _ sakura  _ upon the mountain are breathtaking if you have time to make the whole hike.”

Changbin had once thought about travelling through Japan during the season, but that was when he had barely graduated high school and thought he was madly in love. Realistically he knew there was no way he could take off enough time from work to go hike a mountain. He didn’t say that outloud though, because he was deadly afraid of the smile on Lixie’s lips fading. Besides, wouldn’t that smile only grow if he did as Lixie wanted? Wouldn’t it be ever so more beautiful and lovely on Lixie’s lips if Changbin listened to his request?

“Have you been there?” Changbin asked, eyeing Lixie’s smile cautiously. When it didn’t waver he covered a sigh of relief.

“Once, but it was a long time ago. I doubt I can bring justice to it with my words alone, but you can trust me when I say it was amazing”, Lixie replied. His fingers were drawing comfortable circles on the back of Changbin’s neck and shoulders. 

“Would you want to see it again?” The question flew from Changbin’s mouth before he had even thought them through. He could take Lixie to see the cherry blossoms bloom if he so wished. He would take Lixie anywhere in the world he wanted. 

Lixie’s smile remained but his eyes spoke differently. Changbin couldn’t decipher the look and he waited for a reply with bated breath.

“Maybe some day”, Lixie finally said. 

Changbin stopped himself from asking. Lixie’s tone was final even if his expression was kind. Or was it? Changbin blinked when for a split second, as the music changed and the bass boomed, Lixie’s smile was a little too wicked and his eyes a little too dark. It was gone before he could even process it, only leaving a cold churn into his chest. 

He had slept poorly the previous few nights, if at all, and the distress of the whole situation with his company was fucking with his head. Changbin refused to let himself get paranoid over something stupid. Lixie’s smile was lovely and his gaze warm and they both made his stomach flutter with silly nerves that he could only equate to affection. The hand that had played with his shirt fell and Lixie’s hand found his, gentle fingers sliding over his palm and tracing the lines. 

“Can you tell me something about yourself?” Changbin asked quietly, eyes flickering between their hands and Lixie’s face.

The smile remained and Lixie hummed. “I suppose you deserve to know something since I know so much about you.”

Changbin waited quietly, patiently, and Lixie’s eyes glided off to the side to move over the curtains around them. They danced and shifted to the music, the entire Limerence did, even if Changbin had forgotten about it in favour of losing himself in Lixie’s presence. It was easier to think now that Lixie’s eyes were off of his body and he even perked up a little. 

“I’m not from here originally.” Lixie’s brow twitched and his tongue swiped over his top lip swiftly. He thought for a while before continuing. “I only came to work in Korea for a friend. He owns this place.”

Despite his uncertain words and odd speech, Changbin was enamoured. He felt brave enough to ask another question, despite the fear of Lixie getting offended making his breath quiver.

“Are you planning on staying?”

Lixie’s eyes snapped to Changbin but before he could answer the table sparked to life on the minibar. As swift as the wind, Lixie leaned over Changbin and pressed his finger onto the screen. The alarm shut up and even with the ever playing music around them, Changbin could suffocate in the silence. 

The warmth of his body, the grounding solidity on top of Changbin’s legs vanished as Lixie stood up. A strange look flashed on his face until it bled into yet again another lovely smile, sweet enough to take Changbin’s breath away. 

“I hope to see you again soon”, Lixie said, softer than before as he leaned down and graced his fingertips down Changbin’s jaw, “Changbin.”

Lixie was gone in a red flash, the swipe of the curtains and swift steps, leaving Changbin slack jawed and aching on the couch, only this time that ache took nest much higher than his crotch.


End file.
